D'Alaska ! Brrr il devait faire froid !
by Brivela
Summary: Jeune Quileute de 13 ans, elle vient d'Alaska pour vivre chez son oncle et son cousin depuis qu'elle a 1 ans. Est-elle un loup ou juste une indienne? Mais quoi qu'elle est sa nature, les Quileutes de la Push donneront leur vie pour elle...
1. Passer du coq à l'âne

Le ciel grisâtre, pas de pluie, un temps plutôt classe pour une ville comme Forks.

Je roulai de l'autre côté pour me retrouver à plat ventre le nez presque dans l'eau du lac.

Une forme apparut d'abord flou apparut puis je fronce les sourcils et fixe mon reflet dans l'eau.

Une fille aux longs cheveux blancs et à la racine noire en carré plongeant, des yeux pale, presque blanc et un visage fin.

Plusieurs personnes on fuit devant la couleur de mes yeux, et quand j'ai posé la question à mon oncle il m'a dit que c'était la couleur naturelle de mon clan.

-Louny !

Je relève la tête quittant la contemplation de mon reflet et sourie en voyant Jake me regarder les poings sur les hanches.

Jake, du moins il s'appelait Jacob Black.

C'est le fils de Billy Black, le chef indien de cette réserve.

- Sa fait bien deux bonnes heures que je te cherche sale petit singe !

Je le regarde malicieusement tout en laissant un sourire fleurir sur mes lèvres :

-Tu n'es pas assez rapide Jacky !

-C'est ce qu'on va voir sale petit singe.

Il s'approcha menaçant mais je me relève et recule jusqu'à l'arbre derrière tout en gardant mon sourire.

Une fois que je bute contre le tronc, je n'attends pas qu'il approche encore plus et je fis un salto arrière pour attraper une branche puis utilise mes abdos pour me remonter et m'y perché.

Jacob me regarde désespérer :

-Descend de là, petit singe !

Je lui tire la langue et le nargue en grimpant plus haut.

Il soupire encore plus et me jette un regard noir.

Je fis mime de trembler :

-Brrr, tu fais peur Jacky !

Puis il commence à grimper sur l'arbre et je le regarde faire en riant car il descendit aussitôt en mangeant presque l'écorce ayant loupé un appui.

C'et pas gagné, il n'est pas agile par rapport à moi, tout les jours je m'amuse à escalader tout et n'importe quoi.

J'en profite pour faire un bref.

Je m'appelle Louny Mizuno, une Quileute d'Alaska, une des régions les plus froides au monde.

Je suis venu habiter la Push il y a 12ans maintenant, j'en ai 13 actuellement quand ma mère m'a emmené ici étant encore bébé pour me protéger des personnes qui sont venu attaquer notre clan.

Billy Black le père de Jacob était un ami proche de ma mère au point qu'elle le considérer comme son frère.

Une fois que je fus emmené, elle disparut et je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler de mon clan à part les histoires que raconter Billy que je considère comme mon oncle.

J'adore faire tourner mon cousin en bourrique, l'un de mes passe temps favori surement !

Soudain, je reviens sur terre brutalement m'arrachant à mon monologue quand je senti une main se refermer sur ma cheville :

-Je t'ai eu sale petit singe !

L'horreur se peigner sur mon visage et l'instant d'après je fus suspendu au dessus du vide.

Je gigoter, tentant de m'échapper de la poigne de l'indien :

-JACOB ! REPOSE-MOI !

-Sa t'apprendra à vouloir me narguer !

J'use sur mes abdos et le tape sur le crâne :

-Méchant pas beau !

Il éclata de rire tandis que rallais :

-JACOB BLACK ! Veuillez avoir l'amabilité de me lâcher !

-A vos ordres princesse !

Et il me lâche carrément tandis que je criais puis je retrouve la tête enfoncer dans le sable.

Jake ria et je le senti tomber aussi mais sa ne l'arrêta pas pourtant de rigoler.

Rigole rigole mon cher ami, mais dès que je sors de ce trou, je te fais la peau….

Je vais te suspendre à la falaise au dessus des rochers pointus, on va voir qui va rigoler….

Soudain je me sentis tiré et je me retrouve hors du sable.

Je relève la tête pleine de sable et tombe nez à nez, ou plutôt yeux à yeux avec une paire de yeux couleur ambre.

Je reconnus donc aussitôt le propriétaire :

-Sam ?

Jacob s'arrêta de rire et se releva pour les fusiller du regard.

J'aperçus derrière Sam, toute sa bande avec qui Jacob se bat encore de temps en temps quand il y a des accrochages.

Au début moi aussi je me bagarrais avec eu mais sa c'était avant ce jour là.

FLASH BACK

-Jake ? T'es où ? hurlai-je.

Sa faisait maintenant deux heures que je faisais le tour de la maison mais Jacob restait introuvable.

Je retourne dans le salon :

-Tonton ?

Billy se retourna avec sa chaise roulant :

-Qu' y a-t-il Lou ?

-Je ne trouve pas Jacob, il est ou ?

-Je lui ai demandé de réparer le toit.

Je cours aussitôt vers le toit après lui avoir fait un bisou sur la joue.

Je vais derrière la maison et grimpe sur l'échelle que j'avais aperçut et qui mener jusqu'au toit.

Je grimpe aisément et saute sur le toit puis je vis Jacob :

-Te voilà Jack !

-HAAA ! hurle t-il en sursautant.

Clou et marteau s'échappent et se font la malle en glissant sur les tuiles.

-SA VA PAS LOUNY ? hurle l'indien.

Si les yeux pouvaient tuer, je serais morte 10 000 fois.

Je sourie bêtement tandis que Jacob reprenne son souffle :

-Je vais faire une attaque avant le vieux partit comme sa !

-Tu n'avais qu'à répondre quand je t'appelle.

-Et puis que fais-tu là ? C'est dangereux tu devrais redescendre !

-Pfff, même pas drôle…

Puis je vis le marteau plus loin sur la gauche et me lève pour aller le prendre.

Jacob me regarda à l'instant puis hurla :

-NON LOU ! PAS PAR LA !

Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils quand soudain le toit s'effondre sous mon pied me laissant tomber dans le vide.

Ma chute se termina en m'arrachant un cri en touchant le sol et j'ouvre les yeux pour regarder les dégâts.

J'étais dans le garage, tu m'étonne que je sois tombé, c'est la pièce la plus en ruine de la maison….

-LOUNY ? hurle de nouveau Jacob.

Je secoue la tête, retrouvant mes esprits :

-Ouai, je suis en bas….

-J'ARRIVE !

Je soupire puis essaye de bouger mais c'était impossible.

Ma jambe était coincer sous une poutre et celle-ci ne bougea pas.

Jacob arrive avec fracas en paniquant comme un taré….

Quoiqu'il l'était un peu aussi….

-Tu n'as rien de casser ?

-Sa dépend, si je reste encore la dessous, je vais perdre à coup sur ma jambe….

Il regarda la poutre tandis que je le regarde anxieusement.

Il ne va pas quand même pas essayer de la soulever ?

Et voilà que Jacob essaye de la soulever tandis que je grimace.

La poutre ne se fit pas soulever assez pour que je puisse m'en dégager surtout que mon corps ou plutôt mes jambes refuser de bouger.

Puis soudain il lâcha la poutre qui tomba sans douceur sur mes jambes ce qui me fit pousser un hurlement qui à du retentir jusqu'à Seattle.

-Jack, si je t'attrape, je t'étripe, c'est décidé.

-Je suis désolé !

Je soupire et regarde le bout de mes jambes qui dépasser la poutre :

-Si je m'en sors, j'aurais peut être juste la jambe casser…. Si je m'en sors….

-Désolé…

Je me retourne et lui balance tout ce que j'avais sous la main :

-Alors va chercher de l'aide abrutis !

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

On tourne nos têtes surprit quand on vit Sam et sa bande.

-Manquer plus que sa….. dis-je en grommelant.

Je pensais pas que le chef du gang qu'on n'apprécier peu avec Jacob serait venu ici et dans cette situation.

Je vis Embry nous regardé puis regarder le toit :

-Fiuuu sa craint ! Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de mort !

Je grince des dents :

-Si je ne sort pas de là, va y voir réellement un mort.

Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à les trouver ici….

Je regarde Jacob qui semblait bouillir sur place et fronce les sourcils.

Si jamais il venait à pèter une durite, je ne pourrais pas le retenir….

Paul et Jared s'approche de la poutre et commencent à la soulever sans problèmes….

…

D'OU ILS SORTENT CEUX LA ?

Puis je sentis deux bras puisant et étrangement brulant me tirer de sous la poutre.

Je lève la tête et vit que c'était Sam.

Dès que nos yeux se rencontrent, il y avait comme une coulée de lave me traversant le corps pour se diriger vers mon cœur.

Mais avant que celui-ci s'emballe, Sam rompit le contact et je me redresse aussitôt, Jacob fonçant vers moi :

-Sa va ?

Je me campe sur mes jambes et je lève le pouce toute contente :

-La pleine forme !

Je commence à sortir et quand je posai ma patte folle sur l'herbe de dehors, un _crac_ sinistre retentit.

-Ou pas…. marmonne Quill.

-Louny ! cri Jacob en tentant de me rattraper.

Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et ce fut Sam qui me soutient dans ses bras :

-C'est bon, on l'emmène à l'hôpital...

-Je peu le faire ! dit Jacob.

Bizarrement, le Sam que je connaissais ne s'amuser pas à perdre du temps avec les choses futile mais là, de un il n'avait pas vouloir l'air de me lâcher et de deux, je crois qu'il ne voulait pas que je reste avec Jack, on aurait dit qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à me laisser avec lui…

Étrange, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

Remarque, je me sens toute bizarre comme si je redécouvrais Sam

Fin Flash Back

Il me lâcha en douceur tandis que je me secoue vivement pour enlever tout le sable et je vis Sam se retenir de m'aider.

Oui, il est vraiment devenu bizarre….

Non je dirais en faite qu'il est carrément flippant, c'est comme s'il n'y avait que moi dans son univers.

A chaque fois que j'avais des soucis plutôt problématiques, il était toujours dans les parages mais il arrivait que une des personne de sa bande me ''s_urveiller_''.

Pas très m'mécontente de cette attention mais faut dire que sa en devient vraiment flippant j'ai l'impression d'être le dernier morceau de jambon et qu'ils attendent qu'un signal pour me bouffer, charmant.

Jacob n'a pas vraiment aimé de voir Sam se rapprocher de moi.

-Hey les morveux ! lance Paul.

Sam lui file un coup de coude dans le ventre et Paul eu le souffle coupé tandis que Jared et Quill se tordaient de rire.

Embry toussa pour attirer l'attention :

-Bref, Billy vous cherche et comme on était dans les parages, Sam à accepter de vous l'annoncez.

-Peu, c'est bien trop aimable mais n'attendez pas un remerciement ! siffle Jacob.

Je soupire déprimé :

-Jack, n'en remet pas une couche.

Il se leva d'un bond tel un chat feulant et prêt à se jeter sur sa proie :

-Écoute Louny, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils t'ont sorti d'une mauvaise passe que je dois les vénérer !

Je soupire une nouvelle fois :

-Ils méritent tout de même du respect.

-Et bien je ne leur en témoignerais jamais !

-Tu es vraiment têtu cousin….

Il croisa ses bras puis me prend par le bras nous éloignant de la bande.

Je tourne ma tête à demi dans leur direction et souffle un merci pour l'information et du faite qu'ils se soient déplacé pour nous.

Puis je fixe le dos tendu de Jack et me gifle intérieurement.

Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'étais dans sa situation à jeter mon venin sur ces gars alors qui suis-je pour me permettre de le juger et de lui faire la morale ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive pour que je sois dans cet état ?

**-Chapitre 1 the end-**

**Salut la compagnie, ok je sais ce n'est pas la suite mais sachez que dès que j'ai fini de réécrire, je fais la suite, j'ai juste fais ces anciens chapitres comme un bourrin et je les refais un peu.**

**Un peu pour m'encourager en faite, si je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les chapitres, je peut pas faire la suite soyez juste un peu patients, allez, à la revoyure !**


	2. Bataille explosif en vue

La Push était une réserve Quileute dans un coin perdu de Forks, pas beaucoup de maison et tout le monde se connaissait.

C'est aussi le repaire des légendes oublié conter par mon oncle un soir autour d'un feu.

C'était vraiment les moments que je préférais, c'est sure !

On arrive en courant chez Billy et Jack referme la porte d'entrée en grognant.

Je me mets contre le mur tachant de faire calmer mon cœur qui battait la chamade et fusille du regard Jacob :

- Franchement, ce n'est pas comme si on avait le diable aux trousses. Tu voulais me faire mourir ou quoi ? Je n'ais pas ton endurance môssieur je pense qu'à ma fierté.

Il me lance un regard noir :

-Ha ouai, désolé mademoiselle en détresse de vous décevoir mais je n'ai peut être pas l'air d'un prince charmant mais moi au moins je veille sur toi.

Je croise les bras :

-Si tu veiller sur moi, tu ne te mettrais pas dans le pétrin constamment, un merci n'écorche personne.

-Hors de question que je m'abaisse à eux, c'est qu'une bande de voyou qui veut te monter contre moi !

-Holà mais il faut ce calmer mon coco, arrête de te faire des films, je les ais remercier et depuis je leur montre du respect, c'est la moindre des choses et puis, ils sont toujours là aux moindres soucis.

Il s'affale sur le canapé :

-Moi aussi j'aimerais t'aider, tu es ma petite sœur tu sais.

Je m'assois à coter de lui et il me prit contre lui tout en caressant mes cheveux.

-Faut pas faire une crise de jalousie Jacky, tu es et tu seras toujours mon grand frère adoré !

Il me lança un regard mi amusé :

-Qui dit que je suis jaloux ?

- Sa ce voit comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure, tu es jaloux à en crever et tu n'es même pas capable de ravaler ta fierté des fois.

-On va voir qui n'est pas capable de ravaler sa fierté !

Il se jeta sur moi en poussant un cri de guerre et me fit des chatouilles :

-Tremble devant ma puissance misérable petite mortel !

-JACK ! Je vais te tuer ! Arrête ! AU SECOUR !

Parmi mes fous de rire, le bruit caractéristique d'un fauteuil roulant arriva derrière nous mais je ne pouvais rien faire à cause de Jack :

-JACOB BLACK ARRÉTE OU JE TE MASACRE !

-C'est sa, essaye toujours.

Dans mon champ de visions brouillé par mes larmes, je distingue une main matte qui attrapa l'oreille de Jack.

-AIE AIE ! PAPA !

-Lâche la demoiselle fils.

-Ouai, lâche la demoiselle ! hoquetai-je.

-Parce que tu te prends pour une demoiselle ? Mais tu as vu comment tu es bourrin ?! On dirait un pitbull !

Je fis la grimace et me jette sur Jacob que Billy avait lâché en voyant ma grimace.

Sage décision.

On roula par terre et je m'en sorti victorieuse en ayant Jacob amorphe par terre et mon pied dessus comme un trophée.

-HA HA ! Implore-moi, supplie-moi misérable crevette !

-Je suis vraiment désolé votre majesté ayez un peu de cœur pour le pauvre paysan que je suis. De grâce, ma vie contre celle de mon père.

-JACOB ! hurlons Billy et moi.

D'un mouvement commun, on lui donne un coup de poing sur le crâne.

-Si vous vouliez jouer, je vous conseille de déguerpir, ma maison n'y survivra pas. dis Billy.

Aussitôt, plus aucun bruit et Jacob et moi fermons notre visage.

Surprit par notre silence soudain, Billy nous regarde avec son regard perçant :

-Il y a un problème ?

Je soupire en levant les yeux au plafond tandis que Jacob fuyait le regard de son père.

Billy nous regarde faire et passa sa main sur le visage quand il eu comprit :

-Jacob, ta rancune envers eu n'a pas de bases, elle sert à rien et tu devrais les remercier qu'ils aient sauvé ta cousine.

-J'aurais pu aider moi aussi, il me fallait juste une seconde paires de mains… bougonna celui-ci.

-Fils, tu devrais ravaler ta fierté des fois.

- Il n'a pas tord ! souriais-je.

Jack me fusilla du regard puis se tourne à nouveau vers son père :

-Tu ne voulais pas nous dire quelque chose ?

-Ah oui, Charlie vient de m'appeler il y a 1h en me disant que sa fille chérie allait venir vivre à Forks en attendant la fin des études.

Jacob bondit sur son père :

-Quoi ? Bella revient ?

Je me gratte la tête à la recherche du propriétaire du nom quand la seule image qui me revient est celle d'une fille aux yeux chocolat et aux cheveux brun qui coure vers nous et se latte lamentable sur le bitume à cause du seul trou qu'il y avait sur toute la route.

Oui, il a fallut qu'elle tombe sur le seul trou sur les 50m autour, un vrai don ou plutôt un cadeau empoissonné du ciel…

-Elle devrait arriver demain.

Soudain Jack me prit la main et on se dirigea à toute allure dans le garage.

Dans la pièce vivait une vieille Chevrolet et une voiture que Jacob compter utiliser quand elle sera terminée.

Oui, depuis mon accident il y a 2ans, la bande à Sam à décider de tout réparer pour éviter que je tombe de nouveau.

J'avais trouvais tout de même cela étrange toute cette subite attention de leur part à mon égard.

D'ailleurs Jacob à commencer sa crise à ce moment là, pire qu'un papa poule.

Jacob ouvre le capot de la chevrolet :

-Il faut qu'on la termine !

Je fronce les sourcils :

-On a dit qu'elle était terminée ?

-Oui mais je veux qu'elle soit absolument parfaite !

-C'est pas possible de faire mieux Jacky ! Écoute, tu n'as qu'à la mettre en route et juste au bruit sa veut tout dire….

Il soupira mais ne sort pas sa tête du capot pour autant :

-Alors on a qu'à essayer de la réparer au mieux !

Je croise les bras sur mon torse tout en tapant du pied par terre :

-Attend une minute…. Tu veux l'offrir à Bella ?

-Oui pourquoi ? C'est interdit ?

-Non non…

Je me demande quand il a commencé à retapé cette vieille camionnette s'il avait déjà prévu de l'offrir à la fille du chef Swan.

Je m'assois sur le bord du capot :

-Tu es pince pour elle ?

Il ne dit rien mais ses gestes sont devenus plus hésitant.

-Depuis le début ?

Il soupira et sort sa tête et me regarde avec son visage plein de cambouis :

-Tu sais que tu en pose beaucoup de question pour une fille de 12ans ?

-13 en faite….

-Bof, 12 ou 13 il n'y a pas de différence, tu restes toujours une petite fille !

Petite ?

Puis d'un coup de poing, je lui enfonce la tête dans le moteur.

S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, c'est qu'on me parle de ma taille, je fais 1m33.

On passa donc la nuit à réparer la vieille voiture à qui je pari qu'elle ne vivra pas plus de 2ans.

Le lendemain matin, je monte dans les escaliers pour prendre ma douche quand je vis Jacob commencer à ouvrir la porte de la salle de main.

Connaissant sa lenteur phénoménale et le temps fou qu'il met sous la douche, j'en aurais jusqu'à ce qu'il neige au mois d'Août.

Je passe donc en vitesse sous son nez et claque la porte puis la ferme à clé.

…

-LOUNY !

Un grand sourire prend place sur mon visage et j'allume aussitôt la douche.

Une fois terminer, je me sèche et m'habille avec un tee-shirt rouge et d'un pantalon noire et dessous noirs.

Je sors de la salle de bain en sifflotant et arbore un sourire narquois devant Jack qui s'empresse de me fusiller du regard.

Vers 13h quand on fut sur que Bella soit arrivé, je m'empresse de faire assoir Billy dans la camionnette et lui donne les 5 cartons de pizza et Jack mit le pack de bière dans la camionnette.

Vu qu'il ne pouvait y avoir que deux personnes à l'avant, je m'installe dans la remorque en ayant mit une veste de motard noir et j'avais enlevé mes ballerines pour mettre des baskets blanche et noir.

La veste est un cadeau de Jack, je sais qu'il a sué beaucoup pour cet argent, des petits boulots et la maison n'avait jamais été aussi propre.

On arrive peu de temps après chez Charlie et on se gare dans l'allée juste devant la voiture de patrouille du chef Swan.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur Charlie et Isabella Swan, dite Bella.

-Jacob ! cri celle-ci.

Elle lui fait un de ses gros câlins à en rompre les os.

Je me retire sur le côté n'ayant aucune envie de subir le même châtiment.

En vérité, j'ai toujours peu apprécié Bella.

On s'arrête juste à la limite du bonjour et comment c'est passé ta journée.

Pourquoi ?

Cette fille ne m'inspire pas confiance, une aura de mort plane autour d'elle, j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle pouvait créer un malheur à tout instant.

Mais je préfère garder tout cela pour moi-même pour Jacob, il est hors de question que je lui mette les nerfs en pelote car si on touche à sa Bella chérie, on subit des foudres !

Ouai s'est bon, j'ai comprit pourquoi il était si protecteur avec elle quand elle été là.

Puis la brune se tourne vers moi et tente de me faire la bise.

J'allais éviter quand je vis que tout le monde me regarder.

Je n'allais tout de même pas la rejeter devant tout le monde, si ?

Puis avant que je ne trouve une solution, elle me fit la bise, visiblement satisfaite que je me sois laissé faire.

Espèce de sadique va !

-J'ai fait les réserve ! lance Billy en montrant les packs de bière.

-C'est parfait ! Allons 'y alors ! cria Charlie.

Puis celui-ci prend les poigné du fauteuil roulant et le vit entrer dans la maison.

Puis Jacob prit Bella par le bras et lui montre la Chevrolet rouge :

-Et voilà ton cadeau de bienvenue !

Bella tira les gros yeux :

-Mais sa va pas ! Je ne peux pas accepter un tel cadeau ! Sa a du vous couter cher !

-Très cher. dis-je en regardant mes ongles.

Bella faillit s'évanouir tandis que Jacob ria à gorge déployé :

-Tes marrante toi et puis n'écoute pas Lou, elle raconte juste sa pour te faire peur, tu la connais !

Elle trembla de la tête au pied et s'accroche à la camionnette :

-Même, je peu pas accepter un tel cadeau ! Désolé Jack.

Jack fit la moue :

-Tu va me briser le cœur dans ses conditions et puis je te signale que je n'aurais jamais pu obtenir un tel résultat sans l'aide de ma chère sœur !

Elle nous regarde tout les deux avec des yeux de merlans frits :

-Vous l'avez fait tout les deux ?

-Héhé !

J'étire mes bras :

-Ce ne fut pas trop long, quand on a un minimum de connaissance en mécanique, on peut tout faire.

Puis la seconde d'après, elle nous sert tout les deux dans ses bras tellement qu'elle était heureuse.

Nous rentrons dans la maison et nous nous installons devant la télé qui semble être sur le point d'exploser tant le son des baffles était au maximum et qui hurlait les commentaires du mach de baseball.

Vers la nuit, Charlie nous ramène à bord de sa voiture de patrouille vu qu'on était venu avec la camionnette.

On se coucha après avoir dit au revoir et je me rappel au dernier moment que demain était la rentrée et que j'allais pouvoir revoir Seth et Leah après toutes ses vacances !

C'est ainsi que je m'endors satisfaite, avec eux, peut être que je pourrais faire une farce à Bella ?

Niark niark niark.

Le lendemain, Jacob prit un malin plaisir à me réveiller en jetant mes couvertures hors du lit me séparant de mon doux rêve d'un tête à tête avec Bella et la falaise :

-Debout sale singe !

Je grogne et le fusille du regard tandis que mon rêve s'était définitivement échappé :

- Laisse-moi encore dormir….

Puis il parti après avoir arboré un de ces sourires diabolique qui ne présager rien de bon…

Je me remis dans les couvertures puis quelques minutes après, des pas précipité résonne dans l'escaliers puis se dirige vers ma chambre.

L'instant d'après, mon lit se transforma en vrai pataugeoire.

Je tourne lentement ma tête en direction de mon cousin qui essaye de cacher une bassine en la balançant dans le couloir, en faisant craquer mes phalanges :

-Tu as consciences qu'en à peine quelques secondes tu viens signer ton arrêt de mort ?

Il souri bêtement :

-Tu n'avais qu'à te réveiller quand ton réveil à sonner !

Je fronce les sourcils :

-Il a sonné ? Je n'ai pas entendu.

Il me montre une direction du doigt et je vis un cadavre de réveil à demi enfoncer dans le mur.

…

-Billy va me trucider.

- Sa fait le 6 ème de l'année, tu peux faire tes prières.

Puis je regarde Jack férocement :

-Sa ne pardonnera pas ton action, prépare toi tes prières !

Et l'instant d'après, je le course dans la maison tandis qu'il riait à gorge déployer.

Arrivait dans le couloir, mon pied se prit dans la bassine :

-Oups.

Je tombe sur Jack qui était dans les escaliers et nous faisons un roulé boulé jusqu'à la dernière marche.

Une fois fini, j'ouvre les yeux et vit que le monde tourné autour de moi et que je voyais des étoiles :

-Jack ?

-Oui ?

-Je vais te défoncer.

-HA HA !

-Hey les gamins, préparer vous ou vous allez être en retard. dit Billy.

-Ok ok, on y va. Pas de panique. dis-je.

C'est avec mauvaise grâce que je vais à la salle de bain ou je fit ma toilette puis m'habille.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de mettre une tunique blanche avec ceinture noire, ma veste de motard noire, un pantalon militaire noire et blanc.

Je relève mes cheveux qui se balancer dans mon dos en une queue de cheval haute qui par chance pouvait être attaché malgré mon carré plongeant et me regarde dans le miroir.

La classe total quoi.

Une fois satisfaite de mon apparence, je me précipite dans le salon.

J'attrape mon pain au miel déjà préparé par mon chère frère et attrape mon sac de cour.

Je mis mes ballerines blanche et ouvre la porte :

-A plus !

Et je claque la porte d'entrée après avoir entendu la réponse vague de mon oncle et absente de celle de Jack.

Bof, je ne vais pas en faire tout un plat.

Je me dirige donc vers le collège de la réserve tout en mangeant.

En faite c'est un bâtiment qui regroupe Lycéen et collégien.

Le primaire et la maternelle ne sont pas ici, les habitants de la Push estime que pour apprendre les cultures et les traditions à leur enfants, il ne faut pas qu'ils aillent dans les écoles inférieur et donc les enfants bénéficie de l'éducation de leur parents ce qui est pour tout vous dire très instructif se qui fait que nous ne prenons pas énormément de retard par rapport au autres, juste peut être deux trois chapitre.

Bref, j'arrive dans la cour et à peine entrer qu'une masse d'un certain poids se jette sur moi :

-Salut sœurette !

-Yo Seth ! Quoi de neuf ? souriais-je.

-Bof, rien d'extraordinaire à part que je reprends les cours au lieu de m'amuser…

Il descend de mon dos et je mis mes mains sur mon torse :

-Sa me brise le cœur d'aller à l'école que de m'amuser en faisant du bricolage !

Seth se joint à moi et essuya des larmes sèches :

-Je te comprends très cher sœur et je suis de tout cœur avec toi !

Soudain, on fut frappé sur le crâne tellement fort que je voyais des étoiles, pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

-Aie aie aie ! Sa va pas Leah ? grogne Seth en se tenant le crâne.

Je me tiens moi aussi la tête et gémit :

- Sa fait toujours aussi mal, bien le bonjour Leah !

Leah et Seth Clearwater, les enfants de Sue.

-Bande de gamin, voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas vous laisser sans surveillance. dit-elle.

On baisse la tête tout les deux :

-Désolé….

Elle affiche son sourire sadique tandis qu'on éclate de rire tous ensemble.

Seth et mon éternel compagnon d'arme, un sale gamin qui aime faire des blagues.

Oui bon c'est vrai, je faisais les quatre cents coups aussi avec lui.

Et Leah dans l'histoire et celle qui nous contient pour éviter de faire trop de dégâts mais par contre, si elle a une idée en tête, elle est la plus doué pour mettre son plan à exécution.

Elle est peut être froide avec les gens mais si on laisse le temps de ce découvrir, on découvre une Leah pleine de joie de vivre et joueuse.

Le seul souci dans tout cela et qu'on a pas du tout le même âge, j'ai 13 ans et eux ont 14 pour le gamin, 15 pour la fille.

A un poil près on aurait été tous dans la même classe.

Ces deux là, je les considère comme mon frère et ma sœur, sentiment partagé par les deux.

Puis la sonnerie de notre bâtiment retenti et on du se séparer.

J'avais cour de math et s'est la pire matière que je puisse avoir, moi les matières que je préférer étaient l'histoire et la géographie.

Les heures passe et je retrouve mes amis dans le réfectoire.

On prend chacun nos plats et nous nous installons à notre table habituel quand je vis Leah fixer un point en rêvant.

Je donne un coup de coude à Seth, celui-ci me regarde en fronçant les sourcils, un bout de poulet dépassant de la bouche et je lui montre sa sœur de la tête.

On se tourne dans la direction qu'elle fixer intensément et soupirons en même temps.

Seth et moi savions combien Leah était follement amoureuse de Sam, le même type qui me faire flipper en me suivant et en me protégeant de tous les dangers potentiels, un vrai parano.

-Leah, tu bave. dis-je.

Aussitôt la jeune Clearwater sursaute et tente de s'essuyer puis elle remarque qu'elle vient d'être bernée et nous lance un regard foudroyant :

- Taisez-vous !

On éclate de rire Seth et moi et Leah ne faisant que devenir plus rouge tandis qu'on était à moitié par terre en se tenant les côtes.

La journée se fini tôt car à la réserve, on commence à 8h et ont fini à 14h.

Donc nous trois on en profite pour se retrouver ensemble et nous élaborions de nouveau plan de farce et on se raconter nos vacances.

**-Chapitre 2 the end-**

**Voilà le chapitre 2 en une journée, trop trop forte !**

**Dite le moi si vous vouliez changer un détail avant que je publie le reste.**

**Bonne lecture les coco !**


	3. Petit amusement

Un jour où il n'y avait pas école bien sur, Jacob déboula dans ma chambre :

-Elle est à l'hôpital !

Je me redresse de mon lit sur mes coudes, le cerveau en ébullition et fronce les sourcils :

-Qui sa ? Leah ?

Il soupira et me secoua comme un prunier comme s'il était possédé :

-Mais non ! Je te parle de Bella !

Ha, ok on s'en fou.

-Il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave ? dis-je en forçant sur le sourire.

-Elle a faillit percuter une voiture mais grâce à sa maladresse, elle aurait glissé sous la voiture et échappé à une mort certaine !

Ha, elle a rien eu, dommage…

Oui je suis une sadique et alors ?

Je n'aime pas Bella et son aura me le confirme chaque jour.

Sans attendre ma réponse, Jacob se rua dans les escaliers et j'entendis la porte claqué.

Complètement fracassé celui là…

La journée se passa plutôt bien, j'ai fait la maison et le repas vu que Jacob avait toujours déserté la maison quand le téléphone sonna.

J'ai regretté de le décrocher.

-Allô ? Jack.

-Non, Louny.

-Haaa ! Louny, c'est Bella !

Sans blague…..

-Bella, je ne savais pas que t'étais encore en service. Je t'imaginais sur un lit à l'hôpital.

Dans la partie Morgue….

-Très drôle Lou, sache que je vais bien, j'ai eu… Hum… Oui, juste glissé sous….Beu, la voiture et heu….Hum, j'ai rien.

-Bella, tu bouffe le téléphone ou quoi ?

-Non, je heu…. Je réfléchissais.

-Ok, tes apparemment vivante. Je passerais le message à Jack et mon nom c'est Louny pas Lou, nom réservé au personne que j'aime bien.

Et je raccroche tout en pensant que cette journée était vraiment pourrie.

Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance….

-Tin mais franchement, y a pas écrit nounou ou bobonne sur mon front, qu'elle se débrouille….

-Oulla, mais c'est qu'il y a quelqu'un qui ralle ici.

Je me tourne et vit Billy :

-Salut tonton. C'est juste Bella qui a appelé pour dire qu'elle était vivante.

Il me fit un sourire dépité :

-Franchement Lou, tu devrais être plus gentille avec elle.

-C'est sa, je suis juste mes instincts, je n'ai pas confiance en cette fille.

Il fronce les sourcils, perdant son sourire :

-Tes instincts ?

-Non mais franchement, cette fille va apporter la poisse, je te le garantis.

Puis je lui pris les poigné du fauteuil pour le mettre à table :

-C'est l'heure de manger, pates carbo, sa te va ?

-Fabuleux Lou. Tient ! Avant que j'oublie, tu peux faire un repas pour les garçons ce soir ?

-Les garçons, la bande à Sam ?

-Oui, ils ont décidé de manger ici ce soir.

Je soupire :

-J'y rais faire des courses, c'est des vrais morphals, je pense à un plat de pates sauce aux 4 fromages avec du poulet et des gâteaux.

-Regarde pour un moelleux chocolat très fondant.

Je lui fais la bise :

-Bien sur que je vais faire ton gâteau préférer.

On mangea donc le plat et une fois callé, je débarrasse la table et fait la vaisselle puis installe mon oncle devant la télé avec sa bière puis lui fait fait un bisous sur la joue :

-Je ne serais pas trop longue tonton.

-Fait attention, c'est devenu plutôt dangereux en ce moment.

Je fronce les sourcils :

-Comment sa ?

-Plus tard Lou, plus tard.

Je soupire résigné :

-Encore ces cachotteries ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sure que si j'ai un problème, quelqu'un sera là.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour t'attirer des ennuis Lou.

-Je me les attire pas, ils viennent d'eux même sans que j'aille les chercher.

Il éclata de rire puis me pousse doucement vers le salon :

-Allez file, tu vas avoir du pain sur la planche.

-Je me demande même si j'arriverais à les caler, ho et puis zut, je ferais le petit déj demain et comme sa ils ne se plaindront pas.

-J'en connait un qui va être content.

-Qui sa, Jacob ? Pfff, j'espère qu'il se fera pardonner, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis qu'il est parti voir sa belle.

-Soit pas jalouse, tu trouveras le bonheur toi aussi.

-Ouai ba j'espère que je ne finirais pas comme lui, j'aime bouger et rire, je ne veux pas être entre les mains de quelqu'un.

-Il va avoir du mal…. murmure mon oncle.

-T'as dit quelque chose ?

-File faire tes courses ! me dit il en souriant.

-Oui oui, pas de panique j'y vais.

J'attrape mon manteau et un sac puis par de la maison.

Alors que j'emprunte le chemin menant au supermarché, un poids se jeta sur moi :

-Salut sœurette !

-Yo Seth ! Sa va ?

-Ouai, mais dit moi, que fais tu dehors par ce temps de neige ?

Je lève la tête au ciel et fronce les sourcils :

-D'où ta vu de la neige toi ?

Je le frappe sur le haut du crane :

-Imbécile !

Il se tient la tête en gémissant :

-Oyez Lou ! Sa fait mal ! Déjà que Leah frappe de bon matin mais si toi aussi tu t'y mets, ce n'est vraiment pas cool !

J'éclate de rire :

-Je comprends mieux pour la neige !

Il croisa les bras et se renfrogne :

-Parle pour toi…..

Je lui attrape le cou et lui frotte la tête :

-Sa va Seth ! Je compatie, t'inquiète pas.

-Dit moi, tu partais faire quoi ?

Je soupire dépité :

-Faire des courses, les morphales de la réserve mange chez nous ce soir.

Cette fois ci, c'est lui qui éclata de rire :

-Mouhaha ! Franchement, tu n'as vraiment pas de bol !

-Sans blague, je vais en avoir pour toute l'après midi…

-Et Jacob a dit quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas s'il est au courant, il a déserté ce matin quand il a apprit que Bella a faillit se prendre une voiture dans la tronche.

Il fronce les sourcils l'air de réfléchir :

-Bella, Bella… La Isabella Swan ? La fille du shérif ?

-En personne, elle aurait glissé sous la voiture et s'en est sortis indemne.

-Tant mieux !

Je soupire une nouvelle fois :

-Mouai, sa aurais été dommage d'avoir le shérif qui vient se souler ou noyer son chagrin ici.

Il me donna un coup dans l'épaule.

-HEY ! m'écriai-je.

-Tu devrais être plus gentil Lou.

-Pfff, quand il neigera au mois d'Août on verra…

-Bien, tu as des courses à faire, c'est parti !

Je le regarde amusé :

-Parce que tu compte m'aider ?

-Ouai, on prendra Leah au passage quand on aura fini, on s'ennui un peu à la maison. Et puis, on pourra demander à Maman de venir manger chez toi !

-Il faudra dans ce cas là demander sa table, on va ne jamais tenir sinon.

-No problémo, je m'en charge après qu'on est un peu de temps.

-Ok mais je te préviens, c'est un vrai travail de tyran et je ne suis pas sur qu'on pourra ce reposer.

-Hé hé, paix à mon âme…

On se regarde puis on éclate de rire.

Il nous a fallut quand même deux bonne heure pour les courses.

Seth s'était appuyé contre une pile de conserve qui nous a dégringolés dessus.

Une vieille femme s'époumona contre un indien un peu penaud et s'énervant encore plus, les légumes avaient volé de toute part et on se faisait attaquer par des tomates et des courgettes.

Arrivé à la maison, on s'affala sur le canapé complètement vidé.

-C'est l'horreur à chaque fois…. dis-je.

-C'est la galère totale, faudra que la prochaine fois on amène un garde du corps, je n'ai pas trop envie de me prendre des boites de conserve ou des melons dans la tronche.

Je remarque qu'il avait un bel hématome sur la joue.

-J'aurais pas de pommade à tout hasard ? me demande t-il.

-Bonne question, regarde dans la pharmacie au dessus de l'évier, je vais préparer les ingrédients.

-Ok, j'y rais chercher Leah après.

-Cool !

Je vais donc dans la salle à manger et vide les sacs sur la table du repas.

Je commence à faire des tas, repas d'un côté, dessert de l'autre et petit déj de l'autre côté.

Je range tout ce qui concerne le petit déjeuner puis commence à faire le repas.

Plusieurs minutes après, Leah arrive guilleret :

-Tu as besoin d'un coup de main Darling ?

Je la regarde en souriant :

-Of Course, my Lady.

On éclate de rire et Seth arrive un peu boudeur :

-Je vous laisse même pas 5 minutes seule que vous vous marrez sans moi.

On se regarde Leah et moi et nous enlaçons Seth :

-T'inquiète pas, y en aura plein d'autre. dit Leah.

J'hoche la tête.

-Dit toi que l'après midi va vraiment être longue et dure, faudra rigoler.

J'hoche de nouveau.

-Et puis Lou sera tellement comique à voir se dépatouiller pour satisfaire les garçons, sa va être le clou du spectacle.

-Evidement. dit Seth

J'hoche la tête.

….

Heu, WHAT ?

Et les deux Clearwater explosent de rire tandis que je me jette sur eux :

-VENGEANCE !

Le remue ménage fini par alerter Billy qui vient nous voir :

-Je vois qu'on s'amuse par ici.

-Billy ! souris Seth.

Le frère et sa sœur lui firent la bisent simultanément.

-Tu veux quelque chose tonton ? demandai-je.

-Non pas vraiment, je voulais juste savoir si ma cuisine n'allait pas exploser.

-Hey ! répliquai-je.

-Haha ! Bon je vous laisse, j'ai deux trois chose à faire.

-Fais attention.

-Mais oui, et toi n'explose pas la maison.

-Mais oui c'est sa, alors oust du balais !

-Mais quelle indignation ! Être chassé ainsi de sa maison !

-Mais oui, allez file ou on va être en retard.

-Soyez sage.

-Oui Billy. répondirent tout les trois.

Puis il parti.

-Ok, j'attaque la pâtisserie, c'est le plus froid. dit Leah.

-Laisse moi faire le moelleux ou tonton va pas apprécier que je n'ai pas fait celui qu'il préfère. dis-je.

-Ha oui, ce fameux gâteau cuit dessus mais presque cru à l'intérieur, chaud et fondant à la fois, ce gâteau fait des ravages !

-Je sais.

-Bon on fait quoi alors ? demande Seth.

-On va faire les sauces fromages, les lardons, et voir si on peut faire un autre plat de viande, sa va jamais suffire sinon.

-Un plat de cuisse de poulet avec une sauce légèrement relevé.

-Hum pas mal, je ne savais pas que t'étais un cuistot dans l'âme.

-Je vais demander à maman de faire la sauce, tu va voir, c'est fameux !

-Je sais, ta mère est géniale !

Et il parti en courant tandis que je commence à sortir les cuisses.

Je regarde l'heure, 16h05 :

-OK ! A mon avis, on les aura dans les pattes à 19h30.

-Commence par précuire ton plat et on le finira à 19h. dit Leah.

-Oui chef !

On se regarde et on éclate de rire puis elle finit par me frapper la tête gentiment.

L'après midi se fini assez vite, et dès 19h20, on frappa à la porte.

Je passe la tête par l'encadrement de la cuisine en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et vit Jacob :

-Ha te voilà !

Il me regarde étonné :

-Louny ?

Mais il s'arrêta en reniflant, le nez en l'air :

-Sa sent le chocolat et le fromage, tu fais à manger ?

Je plisse les yeux :

-C'est ce que je me disais, t'es pas au courant. Pas grave tu tombe bien en tout cas !

Leah apparut à côté de moi :

-Va chez Maman et prend la table à manger, elle est au courant.

-Avec Seth on est débordé donc mets la table aussi. dis-je.

-On a du monde ? demande Jack en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ouai et pas question de te défiler ou tu ne mangeras pas ! le narguai-je de ma spatule pleine de fromage.

Son regard s'assombrit :

-Ho, je vois… C'est ok, je vais chercher la table, t'as intérêt à que ce soit fameux.

Je croise les bras en évitant de me tacher avec la spatule :

-Tu doute de moi Jacky ? Tu me fends le cœur là.

Il ria, puis s'approche de moi puis me fait un bisou sur le front :

-Mais oui, j'ai confiance en toi.

Il parti mais à peine la main sur la poigné que je remarque quelque chose :

-JACOB BLACK ! MA SPATULE !

Je le vit, la spatule dans la bouche puis il parti aussi vite en riant.

Quelque minute plus tard, il revient avec la table et me tendit la spatule qui brillait de mille feux comme si quelqu'un l'avait astiqué toute une vie.

Je la bazarde dans l'évier et le regarde un sourire au coin :

-C'était bon ?

- Un délice cher sœurette.

-Génial, on assure Seth !

-Mais j'espère que les gâteaux seront aussi bons !

-Un peu mon n'veu ! Tu va en tomber raide par terre ! s'exclame Leah.

19h30, on entendit des éclats de voix.

-Les loups sont dans la bergerie. lance Seth.

Je me frotte les mais :

-Ok, on est pile au bon moment !

On toqua d'abords à la porte puis on l'ouvrit et la bande de Sam fit irruption dans le salon.

Je me mis dans l'encadrement et regarde si tout le monde été là.

Sam, Embry, Quill, Paul, Jared, Billy, Sue.

Ouai, tout le monde est là et mon oncle à eu la bonne idée de ne pas inviter Bella.

Du moins j'espère….

Harry ne pouvait pas venir, il a du aller à Seattle.

On avait poussé les fauteuils contre les murs et avions mit une grande table au milieu rejointe par une autre ce qui donnais largement la place pour manger malgré le petit salon.

Embry et Paul se chamailler quand soudain, Quill renifla l'air.

A son geste, toute la bande de Sam renifle en l'air en arborant un visage soucieux.

-Sa ne sentirait pas…. Le fromage gratiné ?

Quoi ?

Ils n'aiment pas le fromage…..

Je fronce les sourcils inquiets.

Je suis bête, je n'ai même pas pensé à connaitre leur goût, du cout ils ne vont peut être pas aimé…..

-T'as raison…. Sa sent même la viande. dit Paul.

-Y a du chocolat aussi. dit Embry.

Ils regardent Billy quand celui-ci indique la cuisine un sourire aux lèvres.

Tout le monde nous regarde et Leah qui était aussi soucieuse lâcha un :

-A table tout le monde ?

Le temps qu'ils analysent l'information qu'un hurlement de joie provient de Quill et Embry et que tout le monde se ruent sur les tables.

Paul attrape Billy par le cou en souriant :

-Hey ! Tu ne nous avais pas dit qu'on mangerait !

-Ouai ! Bonne surprise ! Sa fais longtemps qu'on n'a pas mangé ici aussi ! dit Jared.

Je retrousse les manches satisfaite de ce retournement de situation et file en cuisine :

-Allez, Seth les deux plats de pâte, Leah la salade et la sauce au fromage et moi les deux plats de poulet et sa sauce !

On apporte le repas qui remplit toute la table sous les yeux pétillant de tous les garçons.

Je m'assois ensuite entre Billy et Paul, Leah entre Sam et Jacob à son plus grand bonheur et Seth entre Embry et Sue.

-Et bien, bon appétit ! dis-je.

Ni une ni moins, les garçons se jette sur les plats comme des affamés mais un peu plus proprement.

Moi qui pensait que sa serait juste, je suis surprise de voir des restes, peut être qu'ils n'ont pas la place pour le dessert.

-Je passe aux devinettes des plats ! s'écrit Quill.

-Preums ! Mmmm, on sait que c'est Lou, Leah et Seth qui on fait le repas, je dirais pour le poulet que c'est Leah ! Car elle tape super fort ! dit Paul.

Et une bouteille en plastique dans la tronche.

-Faux. dit Leah.

-Ha ha ! Grillé Paul ! Bon voyons voir, c'est Seth ! s'exclame Embry.

-Yes ! Maman a fait la sauce par contre ! dit Seth.

-Très bonne sauce d'ailleurs Sue. dit Billy.

-Merci ! dit Sue.

-Voyons, heu la salade c'est Lou ! s'écrit Jared.

Je sourie :

-Faux.

-Ba Seth alors ? dit Quill.

-Bingo ! dit Seth.

-Mange toi sa ! T'a eu faux honte à toi misérable petit chien ! s'écrit victorieux Paul.

-Tu veux te battre ?! Amène-toi ! dit Jared.

- Calmez-vous ou je vous assomme. dit Sam.

Les deux fautifs le regardent en souriant.

-Alors pour les pâtes carbonnara et sauce fromage s'est…. commence Embry.

-Louny. dit Sam.

Paul me prit la main en me regardant les yeux pleins d'étoiles :

-Louny Mizuno, du moins Black, auriez vous l'amabilité de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux et le plus comblé sur Terre en devenant ma femme ?

Sans avoir le temps de hurler en le tapant, il se fit frapper par Sam d'un tragique coup de poing qui eu raison de lui.

A le regardé, il semblait surprit par son geste comme si c'était automatique.

Tout le monde éclate de rire et le pauvre Paul se rassit en riant et en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Voyant que tout le monde avait fini, on débarrasse la table et apportions le dessert.

Je sors du four un moelleux au chocolat plus petit que les autre et le met devant Billy :

-Un moelleux chocolat pour monsieur Black.

Il se frotta les mains :

-J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu m'as fait ma petite Lou.

Puis Quill tente une approche vers le gâteau de mon oncle avec sa fourchette.

Voyant l'intrus s'approchait de son cher petit moelleux, Billy brandit sa cuillère et la plante net dans le manche de la fourchette, l'air menaçant :

-N'y pense même pas mon garçon.

Quill reprend sa fourchette en pleurant, la fourchette coupé en deux.

Tout le monde éclate de rire et c'est ainsi que la soirée se fini.

-Chapitre 3 the end-

Voilà la suite, ce n'est pas un chapitre réécrit mais je trouvais sa pas trop mal.

Vous en pensez quoi ?

Les reviews me font toujours plaisir dans tout les cas !

Merci à peroxiidee, je ne l'ai pas supprimé, je rajoute des détails et autre dialogue, je devrais la posté dans pas longtemps et c'est juste un petit recyclage.

Merci à ange-de-twilight, contente que sa te plaise encore !

A la revoyure !


	4. Les traditions ne s'oublient pas

Le matin je me réveille en douceur.

J'aurais du normalement me réveiller plus tôt pour faire le petit déjeuner aux garçons mais ils m'ont dit de le garder pour une autre fois car ils sont très occupé pour l'instant.

C'est pour sa que j'ais pus me réveiller en douceur.

-LOUNY !

Ou pas….

Bon réfléchissons, ou je peux me planquer….

Je peux aussi faire semblant de dormir.

Pas bête.

Non, il va me souler jusqu'à que je me lève.

Je n'ai plus qu'à reprendre les anciennes manières.

Je bondis de mon lit, ouvre la fenêtre et saute pour me trouver une seconde après par terre.

Ce n'étais pas très haut, encore heureux.

Je me plaque contre le mur et essaye de passer furtivement le long de la maison Black.

Une fois fait, je pique un sprint chez les Clearwater.

Je toque à la porte et ce fut Harry qui m'ouvre :

-Louny ?

-Chut. fis-je un doigt sur ma bouche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Jacob veux me voir mais je n'ai pas trop envie là.

Harry souri :

-Très bien, va s'y entre, il reste Seth la haut, Leah prend sa douche.

-Merci Harry.

J'entre puis je vis Sue sur le fauteuil, elle leva son nez du journal et me souri :

-Lou ! Encore entrain de fuir Jacob ?

-Je le fuis pas, je prends la poudre d'escampette !

-Ha ha ! Bien, les enfants sont là hauts, je te prépare un petit déjeuner comme d'habitude ?

-Avec plaisir Sue !

Puis je file en haut des escaliers.

J'entendis encore la douche allumé ce qui voulait dire que Leah était encore la dedans.

Je me dirige donc dans la chambre de Seth.

Ouvrant la porte, la pièce été plonger dans la pénombre.

Je me dirige à tâtons vers le lit puis m'allonges-en vrac dessus.

Seth se réveilla un peu dans le cotar du à ma présence sur le lit :

-Quoi ? Quèsaco ?

-Rien, c'est moi Lou, bonjour Seth.

-Ho Lou ? Ha oui, Jacob. Bon bin moi je pionce encore.

Et il s'endormit comme si de rien n'était.

Je pense qu'on a put dormir 1 heure au plus quand la pièce si calme et noir s'illumina vivement animer par une véritable furie.

J'attrape l'oreiller de Seth, ce qui le réveilla :

-HEY !

Puis me le mit sur la figure en grognant.

-Debout les morveux !

-Encore un peu Leah. dis-je la voix étouffé par le cousin.

- Ouai Leah, laisse-nous…. Veux dormir… dit Seth.

-Mais bien sur, vous avez cru au Père Noël ou quoi ?! Debout !

Et elle balança la couette m'envoyant valdinguer par terre.

-Leah ! hurlai-je.

Puis soudain, je me fis prendre par la cheville et trainer hors de la chambre :

-Viens ma petite Lou.

Je tente désespérément de m'agripper au par terre mais mes mains glisser.

Je jette un regard plein de larme à Seth :

-Seth ! Mon frère bien aimé que j'aime à la folie et que je vénère sur un piédestal, sauve moi !

Il me regarde à moitié endormis :

-De quoaaaa ?

Mais aussitôt, la porte se referma et je me fis trainer dans la chambre de Leah.

Je pousse un hurlement digne des pauvres victimes dans les films de thriller et me fit trainer dans une autre chambre, celle de Leah.

Elle me lâcha et je me retourne sur le dos en la suppliant :

-Je vous en supplie Hô grande prêtresse du sadisme et du machiavélisme, de laisser la vie sauve à une pauvre personne comme moi !

Elle croise les bras et me regarde de haut :

-Humpf, je ne sais pas piètre mortelle, supplie moi et je réfléchirais.

Une lueur dangereuse passe dans mes yeux.

Je me redresse d'un bond sur mes jambes et balance ma jambe tendu vers les sienne pour lui faire un balayage.

Elle tomba à la renverse, surprise.

Je saute sur elle dans un cri de guerre et la plaque de tout mon poids :

-HA AH ! Tu es piéger vile vielle mégère !

Une veine palpita à son front :

-C'est qui que tu traite de vieille ?!

Je perdis mon sourire :

-Heu… Oups ?

Aussitôt je bondi et court dans la chambre à Seth.

J'ouvre à la volé la porte en l'envoyant frappé contre le battant et me jette sur Seth qui vient d'émerger :

-SETH !

On tomba à la renverse par-dessus le lit et je me planque derrière le jeune indien.

-T'as fait quoi encore ? demande t'il.

-J'ai traité Leah de vieille…..

Il hocha la tête.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de dire quelque chose qu'il m'attrape par les épaules et me secoue comme s'il été possédé :

-T'AS DIT QUOI ?!

Soudain, plus rien.

Il semblerait que quelqu'un ai coupé le son….

C'est alors qu'une secousse surgit faisant trembler tout les meubles ou bibelot.

La secousse retentie comme le tempo d'un caisson de basse.

Sa se rapprochait, Seth et moi on s'était enlacer et regardions terroriser la porte à demi fermé.

Puis la secousse s'était arrêtée.

On vit une main sortir de l'encadrement et se poser sur la porte.

Je plante mes ongles dans le bras de Seth tandis que lui était à la limite de me rompre les côtes.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement faisant grincer les gongs et Leah apparut brusquement.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Seth et moi hurlions comme jamais.

Ricanant toujours, Leah se jeta sur nous et on commence à se battre, gentiment bien sur.

Même si Seth et moi on pensait plus à sauver notre peau qu'autre chose….

La chamaillerie terminée, Sue nous appelle pour déjeuner.

On dévale les marches quatre à quatre et mangions dans la bonne humeur tout en comptant nos futur bleu.

S'il y a une chose que j'apprécie énormément chez les Clearwater ce sont ces moments que j'ai avec eux.

Je ne critique pas mon chez moi mais faut me comprendre, on rigole c'est sur mais je n'ai pas énormément de complicité avec eux comparé à ici.

Jacob me prend toujours pour une petite fille et Billy ne dit des choses qu'à moitié me refusant de dire l'autre sous prétexte que je suis petite.

Après avoir bien mangé, on file en haut pour se décrasser.

Comme je suis arrivé en furtif ici, Leah me passe volontairement des vêtements à elle.

Après la douche, je m'habille d'un jean blanc et tee-shirt noir à la fois en bretelle et à manche.

Je me rends ensuite dans la chambre à Seth ou on discute tout les trois quand un peu plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Quelques secondes suffisent pour que ce soit à la porte de Seth qu'on frappa.

On s'arrête de parler et regardions l'invité.

Je pousse un long soupir de lassitude.

Jacob.

Il me regarda les poings sur les hanches :

-Te voilà petit singe ! Tu ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai mit à te trouver ?

Je fais un sourire angélique :

- Je ne sais pas, depuis ce matin ?

-Très drôle, aller viens, on va à la plage.

Je fronce les sourcils boudeurs :

-A la plage ? Mais il ne fait même pas beau !

-C'est moi qui décide.

Je lui tire la langue mais avant que je ne songe à m'enfuir, il m'attrapa par la taille et me mit comme un vulgaire sac de patate sur le dos.

Voyant que je ne pouvais rien faire, je fis un signe au deux indiens :

-Bon bin, à plus !

-Héhé. dit Seth.

-Reviens quand tu veux. dit Leah.

-Venez à la maison de temps en temps. dis-je.

Je fis un signe d'au revoir à Sue qui me sourie et Harry qui me fit un signe de tête.

Sur le trajet, Jacob engagea la conversation :

-Ce soir c'est la veillée des anciens.

Je sourie à pleine dents :

-Trop cool ! J'adore les légendes, j'espère que Billy va en dire de nouvelle.

-Si tu es sage, je lui en toucherais deux mots.

-YES !

On se rendit donc à la plage ou je fus enfin posé.

Je remarque qu'il y a quelques indiens notamment deux trois gars de chez Sam.

C'est alors qu'une silhouette couru vers nous.

Je fronce les sourcils en tachant de la reconnaitre quand je la vie trébucher pour ce manger le sable.

…

Pas besoin d'être devin.

Mais elle fout quoi ici ?

Je regarde Jacob qui semble émerveiller de la voir.

Je lui donne un coup de coude dans le ventre un peu vénère.

-Ne me dit pas que c'est encore un coup fourré ? Sinon je te promets que tu va le payer très cher mon coco. grondais-je.

Il me fit un sourire étincelant et je dus me retenir de toutes mes forces pour éviter de l'étrangler….

Quand elle fut proche de nous, je recule d'au moins 5 m en voyant son aura.

Il y a un peu moins d'une semaine, son aura n'était certes pas rassurante mais pas au point de devenir ce qu'elle est devenu aujourd'hui.

On aurait dit qu'un voile noir l'avait recouvert et que deux mains en argent l'étreignez.

C'était vachement flippant !

Je du retenir un haut le cœur…

Cette fille n'était pas normale.

Jacob en voyant mon soudain malaise me regarde inquiet :

-Sa va ?

J'hoche doucement la tête :

-Ouai…. On va dire sa….

Puis Bella voulut poser sa main sur mon épaule mais je lui fais un regard plus que noir et pas très cool.

Un vrai glaçon réfrigérant.

-Ne me touche pas ! sifflai-je.

Elle me regarde choqué.

-Louny. soupire Jacob.

-Je vais voir Billy….

Et je me mis à courir à toute allure.

Il faut que j'aille voir mon oncle, je ne veux pas vivre avec une vision pareille à chaque fois que je vois Bella…..

Ce fut 45 minutes plus tard que j'entre avec fracas dans la maison.

Inquiet, mon oncle me regarde tandis que j'étais dos au mur en train de réfléchir...

-Que ce passe t-il ? Tu pleure ?

Je lève ma tête et confirme que je ne pleurais pas, juste que j'étais embêté :

-Dit Tonton, as-tu déjà vu les aura des gens ?

Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils :

- Explique-toi mieux.

-Sa faisait plusieurs temps que je la voyais avec cette aura de mort autour d'elle mais ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui m'a fait réaliser une chose, cette aura qui à grossit l'a tu à petit feu…. Ou plutôt c'est comme si un être démoniaque rode autour d'elle.

Billy me regarde intensément :

-Tu es sur de ce que tu as vu ?

-Oui, c'est même pour sa que j'évite de trop rester auprès d'elle.

-Je croie que tu as hérité sa de ton père.

Je le regard surprise, c'est assez rare qu'il me parle de lui, normalement c'est toujours de ma mère :

-Comment ça ?

-Ton père qui était un membre important parmi ton clan était connut pour son don qui permettait de sauver des vies.

-Tu es en train de dire qu'il faut sauver Bella ?

Punaise, sa ne pouvait pas tomber sur une autre personne que moi ?!

Il pince les lèvres :

-Je vois, c'est donc elle…

Je me mords les lèvres, il ne faut pas qu'il le dise à Jacob ou il va disjoncter.

-Normalement oui, mais si elle refuse d'être sauver, soit il faut éradiquer la menace soit on doit la laisser faire ses choix. Sauver une personne et d'abord un choix personnel donné uniquement à la personne en question.

-Comment éradiquer la menace ?

-Un jour peut être tu en sauras plus car je suis dans l'obligation de ne rien dire et donc tu va devoir attendre que sa passe.

-Encore ces cachotteries ?

-Plus tard Louny, plus tard…..

Je monte donc dans ma chambres et réfléchit.

Billy me cache beaucoup de chose et sa ne me plait pas….

Je repense donc à l'aura de Bella :

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle signifie ? Mon père savait il ce qu'il fallait faire ? Est-ce qu'elle peut vraiment causer le malheur comme me le dit mon instinct ?

Soudain, j'entends la porte claquer.

J'ouvre à demi la porte de ma chambre et vit Jack monter les marches de l'escalier.

J'allais lui dire que je m'excuse de lui avoir fait faux bond quand je me rendis compte qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal.

Il semblait sur une autre planète.

Qu'est-ce qu'à bien pus lui dire Bella ?

Une chose est sur, c'est que je n'aime pas cette situation et si j'apprends qu'elle s'amuse à le draguer et surtout si elle se moque de lui….

Foie de Mizuno Black, je la découpe et la transforme en chair à pâté pour chienchien.

La nuit tomba peu à peu et tout le monde se rassemble pour la veillé des anciens.

Je pris le privilège de poussé Billy avec son fauteuil roulant jusqu'à la place.

Tout le monde été presque arrivé, je pris donc la place que je voulais.

Leah été arrivé donc je file m'assoir à côté d'elle et enclenche une conversation comme si on ne s'était jamais quitté.

Peu à peu, beaucoup de monde de la réserve arrive et Leah et moi dut se bagarrer pour garder une place pour Seth.

Tout le monde au rendez vous, les grand anciens et très respectable Quileute de notre tribu arrivent.

Ils étaient 4, chacun habillé de parure en fourrure d'animaux et chacun porter un collier auquel pendait un petit sac en tissu.

De nombreux bracelets multicolores ou d'autre avec des décorations en bois au bras.

De la peinture sur le visage et quelque tatouage aux épaules.

Ils étaient vraiment impressionnants, avec la seule force de leur regard, ils peuvent vous sonder du plus profond de votre être.

Je voue un profond respect envers eux et je me dis des fois que sa aurait été bien si je pouvais rencontrer un jour s'ils sont encore là, les grands anciens de ma tribu.

Tout le monde garda le silence tandis que les anciens s'installer parmi nous :

-Bienvenus parmi nous jeune Quileute, ce soir nous sommes rassemblés par les grands esprits pour conter nos légendes afin que cela ne se perde pas. Je tiens à vous raconter une histoire qui nous défini au plus profond de notre être. Les Quileutes sont avant tous des esprits guerriers. Une tribu, petite, était menacée par une autre, plus importante. Le plus ancien esprit guerrier connu se nommait Kaheleha. C'est lui qui inaugura la lignée des Grands Chefs Esprits des Quileutes. Notre dernier grand chef fut Éphraïm Black puis son fils Billy Black.

_Jadis, il y avait un temps triste dans le terrain de la Push._

_Pendant des jours et des jours, de grandes tempêtes ont soufflé._

_La pluie et la grêle et ensuite la neige fondue sont descendus sur le terrain. _

_Les grêlons étaient si gros que beaucoup de gens ont été tués. _

_Les autres Quileute ont été conduits de leurs villages près de la côte à la grande prairie, qui était la plus haute partie de leur village._

_Là les gens sont devenus maigre, faible et affamé. _

_Les grêlons avaient enfoncé les fougères, le camas et les baies. _

_La glace avait aussi fermé les fleuves, les tempêtes avaient secoué l'océan et les pêcheurs ne pouvaient donc pas sortir dans leurs canoës pour pêcher et ainsi se nourrir. _

_Bientôt, les gens avaient mangé toute l'herbe et les racines sur la prairie, il n'y avait plus aucun aliment comestible malgré tout leur efforts, mais il semblerait que les grand esprits soit contre eux. _

_Comme les enfants sont morts sans aliments, même le plus fort et le plus brave de leurs pères ne pourrait rien faire._

_Ils ont fait appel au Grand Esprit pour l'aide, mais aucune aide n'est venue._

_Finalement le chef de la tribu a appelé une réunion auprès de tout les indiens._

_Il était vieux et sage. _

_"Prenez le confort, mes gens," a dit le Chef._

_"Nous prierons les Grand Esprits pour nous aider. Si aucune aide ne vient, nous saurons que c'est Sa volonté que nous mourons. _

_Si ce n'est pas Sa volonté, nous vivrons, donc nous mourrons courageusement, comme les braves Quileute le faisaient avant nous. ''_

_Donc les gens faibles et affamés ce sont assis dans le silence pendant que le Chef a parlé avec les Grands Esprits, ceux qui les ont protégés pendant des centaines d'années. _

_Quand sa prière avait fini, le Chef a tourné de nouveau à ses gens. "Maintenant nous attendrons la volonté de Celui qui est sage et bienveillant." _

_Les gens ont attendu._

_Personne n'a parlé. _

_Il y avait rien que le silence et l'obscurité. _

_Subitement, là est venu un grand bruit et les éclairs déchirèrent l'obscurité. _

_Un son vrombissant profond comme le battement d'ailes géant, est venu de l'endroit ou la lune resplendissait. _

_Tous les indiens se sont retourné pour regarder vers le ciel au-dessus de l'océan et vit comme une créature énorme, en forme de d'oiseau voler vers eux. _

_Cet oiseau était plus grand que n'importe lequel des oiseaux qu'ils ont rencontré. _

_Ses ailes, du bout jusqu'à son torse, étaient deux fois plus long qu'un canoë de guerre et de couleur bleu, une couleur aussi profonde que le fin fond de l'océan._

_Il avait un bec énorme et ses yeux rougeoyé comme le feu. _

_Les Quileutes ont vu dans ses grandes griffes qu'il tenait encore en vie, une baleine géante._

_Dans le silence, ils ont regardé le grand oiseau déposé délicatement la baleine gesticulant à terre devant eux. _

''_Thunderbird'' chuchota le chef à peine conscient du spectacle. _

_Le grand esprit à alors prit son envol faisant vriller leur tympan et est retourné au tonnerre et à la foudre dont il était venu. _

_Thunderbird et la Baleine ont sauvé le Quileute de la mort. _

_Les gens savaient que le Grand Esprit avait entendu leur prière. _

_Même aujourd'hui ils n'oublient jamais que la visite de Thunderbird, a mis fin aux longs jours de faim et de mort. _

_Car sur la prairie près de leur village, il y a des pierres grandes et rondes que les grand-pères disent que ce sont les grêlons de cette tempête qui les avait jadis durcis. _

_A fur et à mesure des générations, chaque indien voulait savoir à quoi ressemblait un Grand esprit et les grand sage raconte alors que Thunderbird est un très grand oiseau, avec les plumes aussi longs qu'une pagaie de canoë._

_Quand il bat ses ailes, il fait le tonnerre et les grands vents._

_Quand il ouvre et ferme ses yeux, il fait la foudre. _

_Dans le temps venteux, il vole par les cieux, en battant ses ailes indiquant ainsi qu'il est juste tout près et qu'il ne vaut mieux pas le vexer._

-Voilà la légende de Thunderbird, l'un des grand esprits qui à permit aux Quileutes de survivre et nous amener là ou nous sommes aujourd'hui. Quoi qu'il se passe, il ne faut pas que vous oubliez que les Grands Esprits seront toujours là pour vous guider et vous protégez.

Et c'est sur cette douce note que la soirée se termina et que je rentre sur le dos de Jacob comme d'habitude.

Je tiens parfaitement éveillé tout le temps de la veillé mais à peine celle-ci toucha à sa fin que la fatigue m'emporte à cause de mon corps assez jeune.

Les jours défilaient plutôt lentement et un doute s'insinua dans mon esprit alors que je venais à peine de me réveiller.

Je regarde par la fenêtre en me demandant pourquoi.

Pourquoi il ne se passe jamais rien dans cette réserve et sa a le don de me mettre les nerfs en pelote avec un grand P.

Quoique pendant que les jours passaient, je voyais Sam et sa bande revenir tous les matins à la Push plus crever que jamais à croire qu'ils ont courues toute la nuit.

Alors pour les requinquer, je leur ai préparé le petit déj, crêpes, gâteau, tout ce qui fallait pour de l'énergie.

Sa m'occupera et peut être que je pourrais savoir deux trois petits trucs, qui sait.

Mouai mais Jacob va encore faire la gueule, il soule vraiment celui là quand même.

Y a des fois je vous jure ou j'ai vraiment envie de l'étriper, pas comme Bella mais ce n'est pas loin.

Pfff, quel désespoir vraiment.

Je m'habille et sort pour les avertir quand je vis Jared torse nu à quelque pas de la maison d'Embry.

Je trottine jusqu'à lui :

-Jared !

Il se retourne et me fit un sourire amical :

-Yo Lou ! Qu'est-ce que me veux la petite Sami ?

A sa hauteur, j'hausse un sourcil, confuse :

-Sami ?

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il a dit, il ria tout en se grattant la tête un peu gêné et lance des coups d'œil vers la forêt, pas très rassurer :

-Laisse, j'ai parlé sans réfléchir, tu me voulais quoi ?

Je plisse les lèvres, moqueuse :

-Ok, bon, amène tes copains, j'ai fait le petit déj si vous voulez manger.

Jared ouvre grand les yeux et la bouche manquant celle-ci de tomber à terre et me regarde éberlué :

-t'a fait à manger ?

-Oui. Je m'ennuyais un peu et c'est une petite manière pour vous remerciez en quelque sorte.

Soudain, il m'attrape par les épaules et me colla un baiser bruyant sur la joue puis détale tel un lapin :

-Je vais chercher les autres ! Merci Lou !

Quand les Quileute ont vu le festin, Sam à sourit un peu fatiguer, Quill à pleurer à chaude larme, Paul m'a prit par les épaules en disant qu'il allait m'épouser, encore une fois.

La seconde d'après, il fini dans le mur par un coup de poing made in Sam.

Franchement, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place, toujours à se faire frapper…

Embry s'était endormit la tête dans les crêpes et Jared à commencer à manger le sourire aux lèvres.

Je ne sais pas, quand je voyais ce spectacle, je me sentais bien, vraiment bien.

Soudain la porte d'entré claque, cassant le tableau et sa magie.

Tout le monde pivote sa tête pour tomber sur celle de Jacob.

En reconnaissant les têtes des invités, Jacob se rembrunit mais ne se dégonfla pas pour autant.

Il attrape une crêpe et se mit à ma hauteur :

-On part dans 5min.

Je fronce les sourcils :

-Et pourquoi ?

-Billy à inviter les Swan à manger ce soir.

Mon regard se fit plus noir que jamais :

-Par Swan, tu pense au chaton ?

-Bella ? Parfaitement, allez, on va !

Ma bouche se tord en un rictus et j'attrape Jack par le col de son tee-shirt :

-N'y pense même pas ! Ni compte même pas ! Et puis je ne suis pas là ce soir, je vais voir Leah et Seth. Débrouille-toi tout seul comme un grand.

Puis son sourire se fend sadiquement :

-Tu es vraiment sure ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu propose mon très chère frère ?

-Je pourrais demander à Billy de te raconter une légende très spéciale.

-Laquelle ?

-Il connaissait quelque histoire de ton clan, certes il garde le secret mais je peux m'arranger pour qu'il en raconte quelques une.

-Tu donne ta parole ?

Il soupira :

-Bien sure.

Je sourie satisfaite :

-Bien, allons-y, mais que ce soit bien clair, elle dit un truc de travers et j'en fais de la chair à pâté pour chienchien.

Je laisse planer ma menace quand la bande à Sam éclata de rire, comme ça, cassant ma menace.

Même Sam avait le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ba ? Ils leur arrivent quoi ? demandai-je.

-Laisse, c'est leur débilité qui ressort….

Puis c'est avec désespoir que je sortis de la maison pour allez chercher Bella, franchement, elle m'énerve !

**-Chapitre 4 the end-**

**Voilà la suite les loulous !**

**Merci à ceux qui ont le courage de lire alors que je suis pas mal tête en l'air !**

**J'ai fait le texte sur les légendes Quileute à l'aide du livre mais j'ai abrégé quelque passage vu Louny n'est pas censé connaitre les véritables apparences du clan.**

**Si certain on été curieux sur les légendes Quileute, ils reconnaîtront peut être ce texte sur Thunderbird, je l'ai quand même modifié et corriger, j'y comprenais que la moitié de ce qui était écrit, mais si sa gêne quelqu'un, dite et je tenterais d'en construire une moi-même.**

**Je vous promet que j'en fabriquerais une pour une prochaine veillé mais faudra être patient.**

**Des questions ? **

**Des suggestions ?**

**Je suis ouverte à tout proposition, allez ne soyez pas timide !**

**Merci à peroxiidee : sa fait plaisir que sa te plaise, c'est vrai que j'aime cette nouvelle version !**

**Merci à ange-de-twilight : Ravi que sa t'as fait rire, je suis assez sérieuse sur les fics donc c'est assez difficile de placer un passage marrant. Exact, je ne suis pas fan de Bella, très cruche et je prends un malin plaisir à la massacrer dans cette fic.**

**Merci à Cogitatio : merci et je suis plutôt contente de mes passages. Ouai, les Quileute ont intérêt à avoir un crane en métal surtout avec Louny bientôt dans la place. Niark Niark Niark. Tous contre Bella ! J'aime beaucoup la massacrer, désolé fan de Bella, mais je ne l'aime vraiment pas et je le fait savoir.**

**Au faite, je tiens à préciser que je n'aime ni Bella ni Edward, faut laisser place au autre couple non d'un chien !**

**Pour ceux qui on lu l'ancienne version, sachez que je vais changer le moment ou Edward intervient parce que j'ai vraiment fait de n'importe quoi et que c'est bizarre.**

**Voilà pour vous !**

**Des reviews font toujours plaisir et je tiens à informer que vous aurez 1 chapitre par semaine voir deux avec de la chance sur cette fic et que sa parait plus le lundi ou bien le mardi.**

**Bon aujourd'hui c'est exceptionnel, j'avais un problème pour poster hier…**

**Bonne lecture !**

**La déjanté Brivela.**


	5. La vérité se cache dans les légendes

Le trajet se fit dans le silence, même étant apprivoiser pendant un temps limité par ce faux frère, je ne voulais pas la voir….

Non, vraiment pas.

Je regarde Jacob qui était plutôt satisfait de la tournure des événements.

C'est fou comment il a changé depuis cette rencontre sur la plage, à croire qu'il n'exister que Bella dans son univers.

Ce qui me donna des idées encore plus noir.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien put lui faire ?

On arrive enfin à son lycée et je me demande si sa ne serais pas mieux si je ne resterais pas dans la voiture en attendant et de prendre la poudre d'escampette après…

Hum, à garder dans un coin de la tête.

Jacob gare la voiture et descendit pour ensuite ouvrir ma portière.

Bon, plan 1 résultat 0.

Je soupire et descend de la voiture.

C'était samedi aujourd'hui, les lycéens n'ont cour que le matin.

Je soupire profondément en adressant une prière muette aux Grands Esprits afin de faire en sorte qu'on ne trouve pas Bella.

Vu le regard qui venait d'illuminer de Jacob, c'était raté.

On vit effectivement la dite Bella.

On se dirigea donc vers elle mais alors qu'on allait, pardon, alors que Jacob allait la héler, elle parti en compagnie d'un gars qui me déclencha des frissons et des sueurs froide dans le dos rien qu'en le regardant de dos.

C'est comme si mon corps venait de se mettre en alerte rouge.

Je tire le bras de Jacob :

-C'était qui ce gars là ?

-Je ne sais pas, elle ne m'en a pas parlé, mais ce n'est pas grave, suivons les !

Je lui jette un regard noir :

-Sa va pas ? Tu ne va pas me jouer en plus les jaloux, le frère qui contrôle les fréquentations comme un flic ?

Sans m'écouter, il se jette à leur poursuite.

Il est suicidaire mon cousin….

Je le suis donc car je ne me pardonnerais jamais de l'avoir laissé seul s'il lui arriverait quelque chose.

On s'enfonce à notre tour dans la forêt mais on les avait perdus de vu.

-On se sépare et on la retrouve, ce type qui l'accompagne ne m'inspire pas confiance. lance Jack.

Je soupire, moi aussi il ne me plaisait pas non plus mais retrouver la potiche en détresse ne me plaisait guère non plus.

Je serais tenté de la laissé à son sort.

-Louny… gronda Jacob.

Je le regarde et fit un sourire gêné :

-Oups ? J'ai pensé tout haut ? Héhé….

Il soupira puis fila vers le nord-est.

Je partis donc vers le nord-ouest en ruminant divers procédé de ''Torturer Isabella Swan en 5 leçons''

Sa faisait 10 bonne minutes que je traverse la forêt quand j'entendis des voix.

Je m'approche lentement avec une souplesse digne d'une panthère et tend l'oreille.

-Dit le à voie haute.

-…

- Dit-le !

Ba dis donc, qu'est-ce qu'il a à s'emballer celui là ?

-Un vampire.

C'est quoi sa ?

Une répète de théâtre ?

- As-tu peur ? reprend le gars.

-Non Edward, parce que je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal.

-JE SUIS UN TUEUR BELLA !

Ils y sont à fond là dedans….

Mais un doute s'insinua en moi.

Ce serait les vampires des légendes Quileute ?

Non mais à quoi je pense moi ?

Je vais vraiment devenir maboul…..

-Bella, il faut que tu me croies, je suis un tueur sanguinaire, un vampire qui te tuera sans s'en rendre compte ! T'as place n'est pas auprès de moi mais je te promets que je penserais toujours à toi, tu auras ta place dans mon cœur mais il est impossible de rester ensemble.

Trop tard….

Nan, sérieusement, faut que je me casse de la en vitesse.

-Hum ? Bella, allons discuter ailleurs, les environs ne sont pas très sure…..

-Edward ? Mais de quoi as-tu peur ? Y a pas plus féroce que toi ici.

Un petit rire me parvient :

-Je ne sais pas si tu l'as comprit, mais je ne suis pas seule bête mythique du voisinage, et je ne suis pas le plus puissant….

Il eu un cri de surprise puis plus rien….

Comme si on avait rallumé le son, j'entendis les feuilles dans les arbres et le vent soufflé de douce brise.

Même la pluie s'y mettait doucement.

Je me rends compte que je suis une fille sans défense et qui aurait put passer au menu pour monsieur le vampire…

Mais…

Et s'il avait déplacé Bella pour qu'elle ne le voie pas s'occuper de témoins gênant ?

Ce n'est pas vrai…..

Je vais finir cardiaque moi à me faire de stupide film….

Mais soudain, une présence se fit sentir derrière moi.

Je me raidis telle une statue.

Mon cœur commença une danse saccadé et de nouvelle sensation explose dans mon corps.

L'adrénaline…..

Étant pas habitué, je pris de grande bouffée d'air afin de me calmer et mon odorat analyse de nouveau parfum ou alors que je ne faisais pas attention auparavant.

Une fleur ou un fruit, le bois, les feuilles, la peau légèrement brulé, le chien mouillé aussi mais…

Il y avait une autre….

Cette odeur s'insinua dans tout mon corps, elle semblait tout d'abords attirantes mais mon esprit balaya l'illusion qu'elle créer et se fut une odeur repoussante et nauséabonde qui m'envahi.

Je eu des hauts le cœur et mon corps fut prit de spasme léger.

Le paysage d'abord très flou….

Même mon cerveau tourné au ralenti.

Je n'arrivais pas à coordonnée mes pensées mais un seul mot surgit à la surface mon esprit.

Jacob.

Un grognement sourd résonne derrière moi, comme une bête sauvage.

Je tremblais de peur…

Nan sérieusement, je flippais grave là…

Je me retourne doucement puis brutalement en hurlant :

-J'AI PAS PEUR DES SANGSU…..YAAAAAAA !

POV Jared

Après que les deux gamins soient partis, on fini de se régalé avec les crêpes que Louny nous avait préparé.

Elle était vraiment une très bonne cuisinière et Paul s'en donnais à cœur joie.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il dise n'importe quoi et finisse par se faire frapper par Sam.

C'est quand même étonnant, Paul à un sale caractère et tout le monde le sait.

Quand il a muté, c'était le plus puissant après Sam.

Il s'est donc taillé une réputation de molosse incontrôlable dans la meute, mais on sait que c'est en quelques sortes pour protéger la meute.

Mais quand il est avec Louny, il devient un vrai gamin, ce n'est pas le seul en faite, tout le monde devient comme ses frères au grand désarroi de Jacob à part Sam qui se contrôle encore même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque.

C'est étrange, sa présence nous calme ou quand elle est en danger, on panique tous.

Est-ce parce qu'elle est l'imprégné de Sam et on ressent son lien envers elle ?

Vraiment étrange…

Une fois qu'on avait fini, on prit quand même la peine de débarrasser nos affaires et on sorti de la maison.

POV Embry

On se balader en patrouille dans la forêt et on senti encore l'odeur nauséabonde des Cullen.

Juste leur nom faisait gronder la meute.

Qu'est-ce qu'on ne donnerait pas pour aller mordre leur cou et faire flamber leur carcasse puante dans un grand feu de joie.

Mais à cause du traité signé par Éphraïm Black et sa meute, on ne peut les attaquer que si le traité est rompu.

C'est-à-dire s'ils touchent à une vie humaine, ce serai la guerre.

Ouai ba j'aimerais éviter qu'ils touchent à une vie humaine et qu'on fasse une descente chez eux.

POV Paul

Je m'enfonce un peu plus à l'ouest au milieu de Forks.

Alors que je passe au dessus d'une pierre, je senti l'odeur de Louny.

Juste la fragrance me fit arrêter net et je faillis me manger la terre en plein dans le museau.

Je me concentre et repère plus loin celle de Jacob….

Mais ils foutent quoi dans la forêt ?

Ils ne devaient pas aller chercher Bella ou un truc du genre ?

Prit d'un doute, je bondis dans la direction de Louny.

C'est alors que je senti une odeur repoussante et celle de Bella, le frésia.

''Oye les gars ! Ramenez vos putin de fesses poilu !''

''Qu'est-ce ta encore ?'' lance Quill.

''Du vampire avec du Jacob, Bella et Louny ? Sa vous intéresse pas ?''

''…''

Soudain, un grognement très très féroce résonna, me plaquant au sol.

''Ha, y a Sam qui vient de me doubler'' dit Jared.

''Faudrait peut être accélérer, nous aussi'' dit Embry.

Puis moi je continu ma route vers Louny.

Je la vit plaqué contre l'arbre et tentant de se faire toute petite.

Je sens l'odeur répugnante de la sangsue et je la vit avec Bella.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

Elle veut se faire bouffer ?!

Sa ne va pas se passer comme sa, crois moi la sangsue, je vais te réduire en charpie….

Je commence à m'aplatir et plis les pattes afin d'arriver en un bond sur sa tête.

Soudain, la sangsue me regarde et souffle à peine audible :

-Abruti, je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, je suis végétarien….

Puis il regarde Bella :

-Hum ? Bella, allons discuter ailleurs, les environs ne sont pas très sur…..

-Edward ? Mais de quoi as-tu peur ? Y a pas plus féroce que toi ici. dit-elle surprise.

La sangsue rigola :

-Je ne sais pas si tu l'as comprit, mais je ne suis pas seule bête mythique du voisinage, et je ne suis pas le plus puissant….

Puis il soulève Bella dans ses bras tandis que celle-ci laisse échapper un cri de surprise et disparait en un éclair.

Il faut que j'aille dire à Sam que Bella fréquente de la sangsue…

Puis je remarque Louny qui semblait souffler.

Je crois qu'elle a comprit qu'elle était en danger.

C'est alors que je remarque que j'étais super proche d'elle.

Elle n'avait qu'à tendre le bras et elle pouvait toucher mon pelage.

…

SA CRAINT, SAM VA ME TUER !

Mais soudain, elle se raidit et commence à se retourner.

IDIOTE !

NE TE RETOURNE PAS !

Un jappement m'échappe tandis que je la regarde avec les yeux exorbités.

Puis elle se retourne brutalement en criant :

-J'AI PAS PEUR DES SANGSU…..YAAAAAAA !

Sa phrase se termina en un hurlement qui devait finir jusqu'à Seattle à la seconde ou ses yeux croisa ma forme lupine.

Sa y est, je suis un homme mort.

Je commence à paniquer et bouge dans tout les sens, je ne peux quand même pas la rassurer sous ma forme humaine !

Elle va crier au violeur sinon….

''Part, j'arrive sous ma forme humaine, retrouve moi la trace de Jacob''ordonna Sam.

''Ok'' répondis-je.

Je lui jette un dernier regard et la trouve part terre évanoui…

Je me jette à la recherche de Jacob quand j'entendis des pas humains fouler le sol.

POV Embry

On arrive en trombe sur Louny, tous sous notre forme humaine, vêtue d'un short.

Quill était le premier arrivé et porté déjà Louny.

-Tu arrive toujours au moment ou il faut porter la belle demoiselle! lança Quill à Sam.

Et un coup de coude dans le ventre, la seconde d'après, Sam avait Louny dans les bras tandis que Quill git par terre.

Quand Sam porte Louny, il fronça les sourcils :

-Elle est glacé.

Tout le monde le regarde un peu alerte :

-Elle n'a pas été mordu quand même ? dit Jared.

-Non, il n'y a aucune odeur de sang dans l'air, sa doit être le contre coup, Paul lui a foutu une belle peur bleu quand même ! dis-je.

Sam soupira et commença à prendre la sortie de la forêt et j'en profite pour me rapprocher un peu inquiet:

-C'était bien un vampire dans la forêt.

Sam resserra sa poigne et grogne tout bas:

-Ce sont les Cullen qui sont revenu.

Je grimace:

-Sa craint qu'on ne puisse même pas les attaquer à cause du traité !

-Oui mais s'il ose toucher ne serais-ce qu'un seul cheveu de Louny, traité ou pas, je me charge de leur cas.

Quill revenu à la vie lui donne une accolade dans le dos:

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on sera tous avec toi, pas besoin de faire un dessin pour comprendre que ta protéger sera toujours en sécurité.

-Il faudrait qu'elle reste le plus souvent possible à la Push. dit Jared.

-J'ai cru être à côté d'elle tellement que son cœur était emballé.

-Sa c'est parce que on exagère sur les légende et du coup, n'importe qui paniquerait au simple mot de Vampire!

Mais Sam fronça les sourcils:

-Mais vous savez comment est Louny, elle voue un culte sur les légendes, elle y croit dure comme du fer et sa ne m'étonnerais pas qu'elle essaye de se débarrasser de la menace...

-Hey t'imagine? Si Louny est un modificateur? lance Quill.

Sam le fusilla du regard:

-Arrête un peu, je préférerais encore qu'elle n'ait pas ce gène, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'expose au danger.

-Mais a mon avis elle le sera. dis-je.

Sam et le reste me regarde et je m'explique:

-Vous savez son clan? J'ai demandé des renseignements à Billy et j'ai fait deux trois recherches, le clan de Louny se nommer Hinata je crois que le nom voulais dire un truc du genre Lumière du soleil. La particularité est que c'était les femmes en premier qui subissait la mutation, Billy a dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu de loup aussi imposant sans parler que l'Alpha était la mère de Louny, les hommes qui mutait était d'à peu près notre taille.

- Il leur est arrivé quoi en faite? demande Jared.

-Ils auraient été décimé par quelque chose de puissant, apparemment c'était ni des vampires, ni des modificateur, le pire c'était que ce clan était réputé pour leur puissance.

-Jamais entendu parler pourtant. dit Sam.

-Oui c'est vrai, mais l'Alaska est connu pour les loups qu'elle abrite, parmi les modificateurs, on dit que personne égalait ce clan.

-C'est quand même flippant qu'ils étaient aussi puissant! s'exclame Quill.

-Sa c'est à cause de leur mutation, Billy m'a dit que la leur était en générale très douloureuse, il dit même qu'elle était si intense que la plupart des personnes n'y survivait pas. répondis-je.

-Sa craint. dit Jared.

-A votre avis, c'est quoi qui les a décimé? demande Quill.

-Je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est pas amical et j'espère que sa ne va nous tomber dessus sans prévenir... marmonne Sam.

-HEY !

Tout le monde lève la tête pour voir celle de Paul arriver :

-Devinez qui j'ai trouvé perdu dans la forêt sans un seul pourcentage d'orientation ?

On se décale et on vit une silhouette boudeuse derrière Paul.

Il semblait que Jacob n'étais pas très heureux de son sauvetage non demandé…..

Et il nous le montrer bien de son regard noir.

-Bien, comme on a tout le monde, on peu aller chez Billy. dit Sam.

Jacob tente une approche vers sa sœur mais le regard de Sam l'en dissuada :

-On va éviter de continuer les ennuis et les problèmes.

Jacob baissa sa main puis sera les poings.

On arrive chez Billy.

POV Louny

Lorsque j'ouvre mes yeux, je remarque aussitôt le papier peint de ma chambre.

Je quitte mon lit mais y retourne aussitôt, il faisait un froid de canard!

Emmitouflé dans ma couette, je me dirige vers l'armoire et prend un sous pull noir, un gros pull en laine à col roulé blanc, des collant en laine noir et un pantalon rembourré blanc.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et fit couler de l'eau chaude.

Deux minutes après, l'eau qui fut fourni n'était pas assez chaude.

Je fronce les sourcils et tourne les boutons pour finir avec que de l'eau chaude et pas une goutte d'eau froide.

Mais même sa ce n'était pas assez chaude!

Je grogne pour la belle forme et me dépêche, aussitôt fini, je m'habille et descend en bas pour avaler quelque chose à manger.

-Salut Lou. fit mon oncle.

-Salut, dit moi, il neige dehors ou quoi?

Il se retourne en fronçant les sourcils et vit comment je m'étais habillé:

-Tu as froid?

-J'ai l'impression d'être dans un congélateur! Je pari que même l'Alaska n'était pas aussi gelé!

-Tu as peut être attrapé un rhume? Faudrait que tu passe chez un médecin...

-Non, si c'est un rhume, il devrait partir dans peu de temps.

-Si tu veux un comprimé...

-Oui la boite à la salle de bain, oui je sais mais tu sais que je n'en prends jamais en général.

-Oui c'est vrai, tu n'es jamais tombé malade…. En général.

Je soupire et prend ma tasse de lait brulant pour qu'en dix seconde elle devient glacé...

Je sens que sa ne va pas me plaire.

Les jours passaient lentement et je reprenais un peu ma chaleur habituelle, il était temps, Sam et sa bande me regardait bizarrement au point que j'en flippe et que je regarde sous mon lit avant de dormir s'ils n'y étaient pas planquer.

Je faisais également toujours le même rêve, le loup gigantesque de couleur argenté que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques jours lors de l'expédition foireuse mené par Jacob.

Ce loup ne m'inspirait vraiment pas la peur, au contraire j'en étais fasciné et je viens même à me demander si ce ne sont pas les guerriers qui protègent notre tribu depuis toujours.

Certes, j'avais sacrément hurlé mais en faite, c'est le fait que je voyais autre chose que à quoi ce que je pensais qui m'a surprise, puis on rajoute le fait que j'étais sous tension par la révélation de l'existence de la sangsue….

Quelques mois plus tard…..

Je commence vraiment à m'ennuyez, je suis rentré de cour et j'étais affalé sur le canapé sans savoir ce que je pouvais faire.

Les Clearwater étaient au abonné absent car ils devaient accompagner leur mère je crois, un truc comme sa.

Je file donc dans le garage et fait deux trois bricoles sur la moto ou du moins la carcasse que j'ai trouvée.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais tellement prise dans la mécanique que je n'ai pas remarquée que quelqu'un s'étais assis sur celle-ci.

-Lou ?

Et si je resserrer là et que je fixais une attache là-bas.

-Louny ?

Nan sa lâcherais et je risquerais d'avoir un souci sur la route.

-LOUNY !

-Quoi ?! hurlais-je en lâchant la clé.

Je lève la tête et fait une tête bizarre :

-Sam ? Tu veux quoi ?

Il plissa les lèvres comme s'il cherchait une excuse ou une solution :

-Hummm… Que dirais tu de sortir avec moi ?

J'hausse un sourcil :

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? Un pari stupide encore ?

Il pencha un peu la tête et remarque avec surprise ce qu'il a dit.

Il secoua la tête :

-Non attend, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire, on fait une virée avec les gars, vient avec nous ?

-Et pourquoi j'y rais ? Je suis très occupé là.

Il frotta affectueusement mes cheveux me faisant grogner :

-Il me semble que même si tu aime la mécanique, tu n'en fait que quand tu n'as rien à faire.

Je me rassois suspicieuse :

-Tu m'espionne maintenant ?

Il leva les mains tout en ayant un regard affolé :

-Non absolument pas ! Je ne fais pas ce genre de chose !

Mes yeux se plissent :

-Tu réponds un peu trop vite à mon goût, c'est vrai ce mensonge ?

Il fit un sourire en coin désespérer :

-Tu n'es vraiment pas possible, alors ? Tu ne veux vraiment pas sortir ?

-Ok ok, je vais me débarbouiller et me changer.

Je quitte la pièce et va me lavé.

J'ouvre la fenêtre et regarde la température.

Le temps est vraiment très doux et pas de pluie.

J'attrape un tee-shirt à manche longue noir et un pantacourt blanc.

Je descends en bas et attrape mon blouson de motard et mes baskets noir et blancs.

J'ouvre à peine la porte que je retiens un cri de surprise.

Sam était à deux doigts de sonner donc il était collé à la porte :

-Non mais sérieux ! Faut pas me faire sa !

Il me fit un sourire penaud :

-Désolé, on y va ?

-Ouai ouai.

Je me mets rapide à sa hauteur et on marcha en direction de la forêt.

A la bordure, je vis le reste de la bande de Sam.

-Ha ! Tu as réussi à nous ramener la petite Sami ! Bien jouer Sam. lance Jared.

-Sami ? demandai-je.

Sam leur servit un magnifique regard noir puis secoua la tête de désespoir.

On arrive un peu plus loin à la plage et Quill et Embry sortirent un long filet qu'ils accrochent à deux poteaux déjà fixé.

Je fronce les sourcils puis Paul me lança un ballon plutôt dur.

Je lève lentement la tête, le ballon dans les mains :

-Volley Ball ?

-Beach volley, on avait envie de s'éclater et il nous manquait un joueur, Quill a donc penser à toi. dit Jared.

-Je préviens, je n'ai pas souvent joué à sa et je ne suis pas à un bon niveau.

-C'est pas grave, on se mettra à ton niveau et puis il en a aussi qui ne savent pas très bien jouer. dit Paul.

On tira à la courte paille et je me trouve avec Paul et Embry.

Je savais que mon seul point fort dans ce jeu, c'était le smash.

Je me place donc au milieu et Sam fit le service.

La balle lancé, Quill l'intercepte et l'envoie à Embry puis à moi.

La balle était bien haute, je saute et smash direct.

-Youhou ! Vous allez craindre Louny la furie du smash ! s'exclame Embry.

Paul croise les bras tout fier :

-Je vous l'ai dit, sa sera ma magnifique épouse, elle fait la cuisine, le petit déj et elle sait smasher comme une championne.

Aussitôt, il se prit la balle du volley dans la tronche qui avait apparut comme par hasard dans les mains d'un Sam désespérer et en colère vu la veine palpitante au front.

Malgré moi, je ne pus retenir un fou de rire.

Dans le feu de l'action, Paul à envoyer la balle dans la forêt pour la je ne sais combien de fois.

Tandis que la plupart des personnes lui hurlaient dessus, je me porte volontaire pour aller la chercher.

J'arrive dans la forêt d'où j'ai vu le ballon atterrir et le cherche.

Au bout de quelque minutes, je commence à m'énervé.

Mais où à t'il put passer ?!

Je m'enfonce sans le savoir dans la forêt quand une branche craqua.

Je fronce les sourcils et vit le ballon de la d'où venais le bruit.

Je m'y dirige et le ramasse.

J'allais partir quand un bruit de sussions me fait arrêter net.

Juste le bruit me fit trembler.

Je lève la tête lentement et vit…..

POV Quill

Passage à tabac pour Paul.

Sa faisait je ne sais pas combien de fois qu'on avait la balle soit dans l'eau ou encore dans la forêt et sa en devenais lassant.

Donc en attendant que Louny revienne avec son ballon, on se chamailler avec Paul.

Une brise d'air décide de ce manifesté mais au lieu de l'odeur d'iode habituelle ou de la forêt, ce fut une odeur bien connu, une odeur de sangsue.

On pousse un grognement en même temps.

Mais un autre problème survenez.

Ce n'était pas l'odeur des Cullen vu que la brise était mêlée à du sang.

Un seul regard alarmé entre nous valez toutes les pensées entre nous.

''Louny'' !

POV Louny

Une biche buvant dans un court d'eau.

…

Non mais franchement, je suis complètement parano ou quoi ?

Je me retourne grognant mais soudain, je me cogne contre une pierre voir plus dure.

Je lâche le ballon tentant d'apaiser la douleur de mon front et ouvre un œil.

Rectification, ce n'étais pas une pierre mais un gars, peau black habiller comme un nomade qui m'avait cogné.

-Excuser mo…..

Je ne pus finir, étrangler par ce que je vis, des yeux rouge vermillon et une aura rouge cramoisi suintant la peur, le sang, la terreur.

Moi qui pensait que Bella était un gros problème, me voilà vraiment foutu mais à 100%.

Je le regarde terroriser.

Si j'avais des doutes sur l'existence des êtres mythique, là je n'ais plus aucun doute.

Les maudites sangsues des légendes Quileute existe bel et bien.

Le vampire étira lentement son sourire dévoilant des canines plus qu'aiguiser.

Je recule lentement d'un pas et lui avance d'au moins 1 et demi.

-Tient tien, mais que fait une petite indienne toute seule dans la forêt ?

Au son cristallin de sa voie qui devait paraitre fort attirant, je ne vit là qu'un serpent perfide tentant d'attirer une petite brebis dans sa gueule.

Je recule de plus en plus et fini par me retrouver par terre tandis que des spasmes prirent possession de mon corps.

J'avais froid, terriblement froid.

De la buée blanche sortie de ma bouche à chaque expiration.

Quelqu'un part pitié je vous en supplie !

Sortez-moi de là !

Comme pour répondre à mon appelle en détresse, le vampire souri encore plus :

-Il semblerait que les chiens galeux soient passés à côté, faut croire que j'arrive bien à semer les odeurs. Ils ne te trouveront pas à temps.

Il s'accroupit et s'approcha de moi tandis que je ne pouvais plus rien faire à cause de mon corps recouvert de spasmes.

''_Bat toi ! Tu ne vas pas mourir des ennemis de ta race ! Tu ne mérite pas de mourir comme sa ! Si tu ne peux ne pas bouger alors hurle ma fille! HURLE LOUNY !''_

Suite à cette gifle mental, un nom traverse mon esprit, le nom de celui qui me fait le plus flippé avec ses protections de mère poule :

-SAAAAAAAAAM !

La sangsue grimaça au hurlement et parut assez agacé :

-Quel coffre, je pourrais presque y perdre mes tympans, bon, j'ai quelque chose à finir…

Il s'accroupit et me sera le cou puis me souleva.

Sa main sur ma peau fut comme un feu vif, comme si sa main est un gant de fer rougeoyant encore par la braise.

Sa devenais impossible de respirer et je le vit s'approcher lentement de mon cou.

Il s'arrêta deux secondes surprit :

-Je ne pensais pas qu'ils nous auraient retrouvés… Tempi, autant semer la pagaille de suite.

Et sans aucune douceur, il m'attrapa le bras et me mordit le poigné.

Un hurlement strident sorti de mes lèvres.

Ma tête tournait, mes sens étaient en ébullition et j'avais l'impression qu'une coulée de lave avançait doucement dans mes veines.

Doucement car j'avais l'impression que mon corps faisait tout pour me protégé et la ralentissait à son maximum.

Le vampire retira aussitôt ses crocs de mon bras en faisant la grimace :

-Quel horreur ! Jamais je n'ai bu un sang aussi infect et froid, vraiment répu….

Mais il n'eu pas finir qu'on se fit projeter.

Je fus amorti par une grosse masse tandis que l'autre à valdinguer à perpette les oies.

POV Jared

On ne prit même pas le temps de se déshabiller et nous mutons tout en courant.

On arrive dans la forêt et à notre grande surprise, l'odeur de Louny avait presque disparut mais il y avait une sangsue dans les parages, sa ce sentais beaucoup trop.

''Les sangsues peuvent être doué pour masqué les odeurs'' dit Quill.

''Retrouver moi cette odeur !''aboya notre alpha.

Nous nous dispersons alors.

POV Sam

Franchement mais quel abruti je suis !

La laisser seule dans la forêt sans protection et sans savoir ou elle peut se trouver.

-SAAAAAAAAAM !

Ses cris résonnèrent en moi tout en m'ébranlant.

Sans que mon cerveau analyse la situation, mon loup prit le contrôle et me fit courir vers mon imprégné.

Arriver presque à destination, je senti l'odeur du sang de Louny ainsi que celle de la sangsue.

Un défiler de film tous plus atroce les uns que les autres manquant de me faire vomir, défilait devant mes yeux.

''SAM ! ARRÊTE LE !'' hurle Paul.

Je vis la sangsue, le sang de Louny à la bouche faisant la grimace.

Ni une ni deux, je bondis crocs en avant et percute le vampire.

Louny vola elle aussi mais elle fut amorti par Jared qui venais d'arriver.

La sangsue nous regarda tous et parut embêté au nombre que nous sommes.

Je retrousse mes babines, les yeux fous de rage et de colère :

''Je ne veux même pas un seul poil de son corps, je veux qu'il ne reste rien de lui.''

''T'inquiète pas, on va lui faire sa fête'' dit Paul en grognant.

**Chapitre 5 the end**

**Voilà les loulous !**

**Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard, je n'avais pas fini de recopier l'histoire écrite sur papier et de plus avec un internat au basque, je n'ai pas envie de prendre un pc portable qui pèse 6kilos.**

**Mais je vais essayer de prendre de l'avance.**

**Alors dite moi ci ce chapitre passe ou si sa va trop vite et si vous voulez quelque chose.**

**Je remercie l'ange de twilight****, j'ai bien aimé aussi pour la pâtée pour chienchien, j'ai aimée, sure ! Et pour Bella, je ne peux pas la supporter, j'en ai marre mais pour pas être trop méchante, j'ai écrit un début de fic avec elle, on verra ce que sa donnera quand j'aurais fini celle là.**

**Je remercie ceux qui ont mit mon histoire ou bien moi en favori, c'est vraiment cool ^^**

**Bien, bonne lecture et vous savez, les reviews font toujours plaisir !**


	6. Mon précccccccieux

POV Jared

A peine arriver que je vis Louny voler à cause de la percutassions de Sam.

Je bondis et l'amorti.

Elle était complètement gelée, encore plus que la fois ou elle était dans la forêt avec Jacob.

Son visage se tordit dans une grimace et je vis stupéfait la couleur de ses yeux, habituellement blanc pâle étaient à présent bleu cyan avec le point au centre noir.

''Fais la sortir d'ici Jared !'' lance Paul.

Elle était trop pétrifier pour bouger.

Je l'attrape alors par teeshirt et bondit hors de la forêt.

Le mouvement à du la réveiller de sa torpeur et elle se tint le bras en gémissant tout en regardant partout comme si elle chercher quelque chose.

Arrivé à la plage, je la pose et regarde son bras.

Une marque en forme de croissant de lune sur le poigné droit avec encore le sang qui perle des ouvertures.

''SAM ! ELLE A ÉTÉ MORDU !''

''QUOI ?!'' crièrent toute la meute en même temps.

C'est alors que Louny me regarde en fronçant les sourcils :

-Un loup ?

Puis elle regarda aussitôt mes pattes.

Un sourire satisfait se scotch à son visage et elle m'attrapa une de mes pattes et sorti mes griffes :

-Parfait, je vais pouvoir y arriver avec sa.

Elle l'approche de son bras en grimaçant et c'est alors que mon cerveau comprit pourquoi.

ELLE VEUT SE COUPER LE BRAS !

''ARRÉTE LA ABRUTI'' ! cri Quill.

Je tente de reprendre ma patte en poussant des jappements mais bizarrement, je ne pouvais reprendre ma patte à cause de sa main.

''Elle a beaucoup trop de force, il m'est impossible de la retirer !''

''Non mais tu es une fillette ou quoi ? C'est Louny qui te tient la main et t'arrive pas à la retirer avec tes 80kilos de muscles ?!'' ria Embry.

Mais je n'eu pas le temps de riposter que Louny s'ouvre tout le bras jusqu'au dessus du coude.

J'abois furieusement mais elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier.

Elle avait une attitude très étrange, on aurait dit que ce n'était pas Louny…..

Du sang gicle en masse sous mes yeux exorbités puis parmi tout le sang, je vis des morceaux gris argenté presque solidifier.

Du venin de vampire ?

Dès que tout ces morceaux sont sorti, Louny poussa un soupire d'aise et afficha un visage que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-Merci, tu m'as filé une fière chandelle, j'espère qu'à l'avenir elle évitera de ce retrouver dans la même situation, je n'ai pas envie de lui charcuter son corps pour la tirer d'affaire.

De quoi ?

Mais avant que je ne puisse me poser d'autre question, elle tomba dans les vapes.

C'était quoi cette phrase ?

Elle parlait d'elle a la 3ème personne ou plutôt comme si elle était une autre personne….

Bon, mes affaires n'étaient pas trop loin, je me fringue et je l'amène chez Billy.

Je vérifie que personne n'était dans les parages et file dans le bois à toute allure.

POV Louny

Je me tire difficilement de mon monde d'obscurité et ouvre les yeux lentement d'abords.

J'étais à priori de nouveau dans ma chambre.

Je m'assois sur mon lit et me tient la tête d'une main.

Je fais quoi ici ?

J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir été bourré….

On était sur la plage avec les gars, du Beach volley si je me rappelle bien.

Puis j'ai le souvenir de la forêt puis un homme.

A mon résonnement, quelque chose clocher dans mon esprit.

Non, ce n'était pas un simple homme…..

Je dirais un vampire.

Ensuite je me rappelle de la douleur que j'éprouvais, un énorme loup noir qui m'avait en quelque sorte percuté.

…

Je me fous une gifle mentale.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'invente ?!

Je sors du lit mais libère un cri de douleur en m'appuyant sur le bras droit.

Sa fait vraiment un mal de chien !

Je le ramène à moi et vit une longue ligne noir partant d'au dessus de mon poigné jusqu'au dessus du coude.

Mon bras porté des points de sutures.

…..

J'ai fait quoi là ?

Je fronce les sourcils, plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

Nan, rien, nada, c'est le néant, le trou noir complet.

Je ne me souviens vraiment pas.

Je sors donc doucement du lit et m'habille chaudement, j'avais de nouveau froid.

Je descends les marches jusqu'en bas et j'eu la surprise d'y voir Jacob avec Sam et Paul.

Pour une fois, Jacob ne semblait pas être en colère ni boudeur.

J'en étais même étonné que je me mets à les fixer lentement, pensant à un moment donné que sa allait m'exploser à la figure.

Puis les trois arrête de parler et me regarde.

En croisant mon regard, Paul et Sam eurent de la douleur dans leurs yeux.

Jacob se précipita sur moi :

-Louny ? Sa va ? Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de sortir, tu peux aller te reposer.

-Sa va, pas de panique, je suis tout à fait en forme à par un mal de crâne mais tout va bien.

-Tu veux un cachet ?

-Sa va pas non ?! Même à l'article de la mort, jamais je ne prendrais un foutu médoc.

Sam fronce les sourcils :

-Pourquoi tu ne prends pas de médicament ?

-Parce que sa me donne le vertige et la moindre petite pilule ou cachet me fait plonger dans les vapes pendant plusieurs jours.

Je ne peux pas dire que c'est surtout quand je vois les types de la bande à Sam venir chez nous pour se faire remettre un bras ou briser des os car ils se sont mal réparer….

C'est surtout à cause d'eux que je ne veux en aucun cas toucher quoi que ce soit qui se rapproche à la médecine, que ce soit médecin ou médicaments.

Pas question qu'ils me brisent les os si jamais je devais aller me casser quelque chose…

J'ai souvent fait des rêve ou des visions qui s'imposaient à moi toute plus gores les une que les autres comme Embry prenant un marteau ou bien Quill avec une batte, j'ai même vu des fois ou ils utilisent la clé à molettes de gros calibre.

Je me rappelle encore de l'os qui se brisait et les hurlements des gars.

-Ok, bon on va y aller, se serais bien que vous restiez à l'intérieur, le temps que Louny récupère. dit Jared.

-Ok. dit Jack.

Puis ils partirent, quand la porte claqua, je me met en face de Jacob et pose ma main sur son front :

-Tu as de la fièvre ou quoi ?

Il fronce les sourcils :

-Qu'est-ce que tu me chante ?

-Tu ne leur à pas sauter à la gorge et tu leur parler normalement, j'ai loupé quelque chose ?

Il fit un sourire en coin et me frotta les cheveux sous mon grognement :

-Bien que je les apprécie peu, je ne peux pas les chercher quand ils te sauvent d'un ours enragé.

-Un ours ? Sa sort d'où cette histoire ? Je n'ai jamais vu d'ours de ma vie…

-T'inquiète pas, tes souvenir sont altéré, tu tes cogné la tête.

-Attend une minute… Que fait un ours dans la forêt ?

-Et tu crois que sa vit ou un ours ? Sa vit pas sous la mer quand même.

Puis il monta dans sa chambre en baillant.

Un ours ?

Mais je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel…

Je tâte ma tête sur toute la surface et cherche sans résultat un point sensible.

Rien, je ne me suis jamais fait fracasser la tête…

Bon, si c'est la bande à Sam qui a sorti cette stupide histoire, ils ne me fileront pas de coup de main pour cette histoire de vampire et de loup.

Va falloir que je me débrouille seule.

Soudain la porte sonna.

J'y vais et ouvre pour tomber sur une Bella….

Mon visage s'assombrit quand soudain je me pince le nez dans une grimace de dégout :

-Quelle odeur !

Bella qui avait gardé un petit sourire de courtoisie se fana à mon exclamation :

-Je n'en demandais pas tant, je suis juste venu voir Jacob.

Je me décale et jura tout en marmonnant :

-Elle va me parfumer l'odeur de la maison avec celle de sa sangsue…..

-Tu as dit quelque chose ? gronde Bella.

Au ton qu'elle prit avec moi, quelque chose gronda en moi et mes instincts se manifestèrent.

Pour qui ce prend t'elle ?!

Elle rentre CHEZ moi avec l'odeur de SA sangsue et elle se permet de me parler sur CE ton ?!

Je lui jette le regard le plus noir que j'avais et ma langue parla plus vite que l'analyse de la situation de mon cerveau :

-Désolé d'être aussi désagréable mais quand on porte une odeur aussi infect que son petit copain, on se garde d'être aussi malpolie surtout quand on est chez quelqu'un d'autre que chez soit.

-Pour qui tu te prend pour parler de lui ainsi ?!

-Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Je déteste ce gars, sa vu me répugne et à chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai une furieuse envie de lui refaire le portrait.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a bien put te faire pour que tu t'acharne ainsi sur lui ? Hein ?!

-Le seul faite qu'il existe, il ne devrait jamais avoir existé lui et tous ceux de son espèce….

Bella voulut répliquer mais plus rien ne sortis.

Elle me regarde tel un poisson sorti de l'eau.

Toucher, elle ne semble pas être au courant que je le savais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Son espèce ? Il est comme toi et moi, c'est sure qu'il ne nous ressemble pas lui et sa famille mais reste qu'ils sont comme nous.

-Ne me compare pas à lui tu veux, je ne suis pas une foutu sangsue ni une potiche comme toi qui ne voie même pas que sa vie est en danger de sorte qu'il peut te tuer aussi simplement que casser un simple fil.

Son regard s'alarma :

-Tu es au courant ? Comment… ?

Je fis un sourire dangereux :

-Maintenant, je n'ai que dit des hypothèses que tu viens de me confirmer.

Elle allait dire quelque chose quand Jacob arriva :

-Tient Bella ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais là.

Il descendit et lui souri :

-On dirait bien que j'ai réussi à stopper la troisième guerre mondiale vu les éclats de voies, il se passe quoi ?

-Rien, je remettais juste les choses au point avec Bella. dis-je en partant.

Je sorti donc de la maison et me dirige chez les Clearwater.

Je toque à la porte et ce fut Sue qui m'ouvrit :

-Ha Lou ! Sa fais longtemps ! Entre, Seth est dans le salon, Leah et parti en vadrouille je ne sais où.

-Merci Sue.

Je m'avance à pas de loup vers le canapé d'où je voyais la touffe de cheveux dépassant du dossier.

Arriver assez près, je me jette sur lui dans un cri de guerre :

-SALUT SETH !

Il sursauta et on se retrouva par terre en riant.

-sa fait vraiment longtemps Louny !

-Oye ! Sa fais trois jours quand même, je ne savais pas que je manquais à ce point là.

Puis il me regarda attentivement et fronce les sourcils :

-Dit moi, depuis quand tes yeux sont bleu ?

Je le regarde en haussant un sourcil, l'air amusé :

-Qu'est-ce que tu me raconte encore ? Mes yeux ne sont pas bleus, ils sont aussi blancs qu'une personne aveugle…

-Ba va te voir dans un miroir alors, parce que je te dis ce que je vois.

Prise d'un doute, je me dirige vers la salle de bain puis m'approche du miroir de façon à y avoir le nez collé dessus.

Mes yeux habituellement blancs étaient à présent bleu cyan avec le point au centre noir.

C'est quoi ce bordel…..

Franchement, je commence à en avoir marre de ne plus me souvenir de ce qui c'est passer, sa en devient très énervant.

Je descends en bas et Seth me fit un sourire désolé :

-Ce n'est pas grave, peut être qu'ils ont décidé de ne pas être considéré comme des yeux d'aveugle ?

-Mais bien sure, depuis quand les yeux changent de couleur quand sa leur arrange ?

-Mais le fait qu'ils se voient autant alors qu'il fait un peu sombre, c'est plutôt flippant.

Je commence à fulminer :

-Je fais peur maintenant ?

-Pas autant que Leah mais tu as toujours était aussi flippante, on me demande même comment je fais pour rester avec toi.

Je grogne et lui jette un cousin :

-Vengeance !

Il m'en jette un aussi mais je m'étais déjà planquer derrière le canapé.

Puis soudain il se jette sur moi et commence à me chatouillé.

Ce fut lorsque je faillis m'étouffer de rire qu'il s'arrêta.

Il passe lentement sa main dans mes cheveux l'air ultra sérieux, c'est surtout sa qui m'avait refroidi, quand celle-ci était recouverte de long fils blanc avec la racine noire.

Je fronce les sourcils puis soudain je me passe la main dans mes cheveux et en retire aussi, pas énormément mais juste assez pour faire flipper.

-Je pense que tu te fais vieille ! ricane Seth.

-Ha ha, très drôle Seth, je suis vraiment morte de rire.

-C'est bon laisse, sa doit entre le stress ou alors c'est parce que tu commence à réfléchir, option jamais envisagé par ton cerveau.

Je lui jette un regard noir et me jette sur lui :

-Tu va me le payez le nain de jardin !

-Nain moi ? Tu tes regarder avec tes 1m33 ?! Ton vraiment minuscule part rapport à la normale !

-TU VA MOURIR !

Et un combat impitoyable se déclencha entre nous.

Complètement épuiser, Seth alluma la télé et moi je calle ma tête sur ses jambes et fini par somnoler.

Sue nous appelle en nous disant que le goûter était enfin prêt.

N'ayant pas vraiment mangé aujourd'hui, je me mis à engloutir tout ce que je pouvais et remarque que j'avais un appétit d'ogre se rapprochant à celui de Sam et ses copains.

Ravie de me voir manger autant, Sue n'hésite pas à me resservir.

Leah arriva peu après et on fini la journée ensemble.

Le soir, je pris la direction de ma maison et sur le chemin, je vis Quill et Embry discuter très fatiguer comme s'ils pas dormi pendant plusieurs jours.

A mon approche, ils arrêtent de parler et Quill me lance avec un sourire :

-Lou ! Sa va ?

-Oui oui, sa va.

-Pas trop secoué par rapport à notre dernière promenade ? demande Embry.

J'arrive à leur hauteur :

-Un ours et je me serais cogné la tête, c'est sa ?

Le tout avec un regard qui en disait long sur mes pensées.

Quill fit un sourire coincé voyant que je n'y croyais pas :

-Disons qu'il y a eu plus de peur que de mal.

-Je me suis complètement ouverte le bras.

-Un ours sa fait mal. dit Jared.

-Sa fait surtout plus de dégât qu'une simple ouverture sur le bras.

-Tu as du tomber et t'ouvrir sur une pierre.

-Mouai c'est surement sa. Bon je vous laisse, j'ai ma blessure d'ours ou de la pierre qui réclame des soins.

Et je les laisse derrière tandis que je ne voie pas leur regard soucieux.

POV Embry

Après qu'on fut sure qu'elle n'était plus dans le coin, je regarde Quill inquiet :

-Tu as vu son regard ?

-Ouai, elle n'y croit pas une seconde.

-C'était logique, franchement, qui aurait cru à une histoire pareil ?

-Je pensais que comme elle était jeune, elle se laisserait facilement berné.

-J'y ai cru également.

Quill se mit à rire :

-Vivement qu'elle nous rejoigne, sa va vraiment devenir drôle !

-Je me demande pourquoi Sam ne lui dit pas que c'est son imprégner, son âme sœur, il peut pourtant.

-Tu le connais, il ne veut pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à sa petite Louny chérie et ne veux pas la mettre en danger !

-Ouai ba pour le danger faudra repasser, elle a faillit y passer…

On continua à bavarder gaiement sans savoir que notre conversation était épiée, trop occupé à parler de notre leader.

POV Louny

Le lendemain, je me rendis en cours.

Je me préparais dans la salle de bain, mes cheveux avaient décidé de carburer niveau longueur en mois, c'était bientôt la fin de l'année, plus qu'1 mois et ce sera les vacances bien mériter !

Je brosse les cheveux m'arrivant en dessous des épaules maintenant et les attaches d'un élastique.

Mon corps avait bien poussé aussi et je vis des formes féminines prendre forme.

Fin prête, je me rendit au collège.

J'avais l'impression que sa faisait une éternité avec tout ces événements que je n'y suis pas retourné.

Arrivé dans la cours, je me rendis directement dans mon bâtiment quand on sauta sur moi :

-Salut sœurette !

-Yo Seth ! Déjà là ?

-Ouai et si je ne t'avais pas sauté dessus, tu m'aurais laissé sans me dire bonjours !

-Désolé, je n'avais pas fait attention.

-Pas grave, je ne voyais pas Leah, elle est parti ce matin un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, c'est quand même bizarre non ?

Je l'attrape par le cou :

-Elle a peut être trouvé un petit copain et elle le voie en cachette.

-Quoi ?! Et elle ne m'en parlerait même pas ?

-Qui sait, c'est peut être un beau blond aux yeux bleu avec une carrure d'athlète mouler par un teeshirt blanc bien trop collant.

-Et tu crois qu'elle laisserait Sam pour un type pareil ?

On se regarde deux minutes.

…..

-Impossible. concluons Seth et moi.

On ria en même temps quand soudain, on me bouscula un peu trop fort pour ne pas l'avoir fait exprès.

Je lève les yeux et tombe sur Angelina et sa bande de toutou fidèle.

Elle me veut quoi celle là ?

Je lui sers un regard assez noir qu'elle prit aussitôt comme un défi :

-Pourquoi tu me regarde comme sa ?

-Quand on bouscule, on s'excuse, c'est la moindre des choses.

Elle croise les bras et releva le menton comme si c'était pour me regarder de haut :

-Parce que tu crois que je vais m'abaisser à m'excuser sur une trainé de ton genre ?

Hum ?

Pour qu'elle m'insulte du tac au tac, j'ai du lui faire quelque chose qui n'a pas plus à la miss reine du Lycée, c'est une véritable peste et j'aurais aimé ne pas l'avoir sur mon dos mais sa à l'air mal barré.

Elle repassa devant moi m'envoyant ses très longs cheveux blond platine au visage :

-Que je te voie pas trainer dans les parages ni autour de nos mecs, une petite collégienne doit rester à sa place. T'a journée ne risque pas d'être reposante crois moi, regarde bien autour de toi, un accident peu vite bien arriver.

Et elle parti comme sa.

-C'est moi ou elle a insinué que je rode autour de leur gars ?

-J'y comprend pas trop là, tu as fait quelque chose pour que miss reine du lycée vienne te voir dans le secteur collège ? demande Seth.

-Ba je n'en sais rien moi non plus ! Je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait un gars, et ses toutous également. De plus, à part trainer avec Jacob et toi, je ne vois pas qui pourraient être leur gars…

-Ba à part nous, avec qui tu traine ces derniers jours ?

Je penche ma tête sur le côté :

-J'en sais rien, ha ! Y a peut être la bande à Sam…

On laisse planer un silence puis on se regarde brutalement :

-Ne me dit pas que ces dégénérés sont avec ces pimbéches ?! m'étonnai-je.

- Je ne pense pas quand même, ils ont un minimum de cervelle quand même.

-Au point ou j'en suis, je serais prête à croire n'import quoi.

La sonnerie retentit coupant notre conversation.

-Alors on se retrouve tout à l'heure, je vais voir si Leah est là. dit Seth.

Je lui fis un signe de la main et me dirige à mon cours.

Quand je circule dans les couloirs, plusieurs personnes me dévisagent et chuchotent entre elles.

Je pus capter quelque bride :

-C'est elle…

-On l'aurais vu avec lui…

-Tu sais le plus musclé de la bande…

-Elle aurait même soudoyé celui qui est le plus le mâle dans la bande….

-Même avec celui dont j'éprouve des sentiments.

-C'est une voleuse de mec !

Puis j'eu le droit à des regards meurtrier dont l'aura pouvait être palpable.

J'en sais vraiment rien mais j'espère que ma journée ne sera pas trop catastrophique….

Je me dirige à mon casier et resta interdite devant, tout en le fixant.

La serrure à été forcé et sacrément abimé.

Quand je l'ouvre, des détritus en tombèrent.

Mon odorat plus sensible depuis quelques jours se retroussa et je réprime une grimace de dégout.

Parmi les déchets, je vis des menaces écrites au crayon et d'autre au rouge à lèvre.

Même un couteau papillon était encastré dans le fond de la paroi sur une photo de moi au niveau de la figure.

Je referme le casier et capte les regards hautains et les ricanements des dindes autour de moi.

Sa s'annoncer pas de tout repos cette journée….

Perdu dans mon monologue, je me rendis en cours en retard.

A peine entré que je me fis allumer par le prof :

-Mademoiselle Mizuno ! Vous avez oublié de régler votre réveil ? Ou bien vous n'aviez pas d'excuse pour ne pas allez en cour aujourd'hui ?

J'allais me justifier un peu froidement quand une fille se lève dans la classe :

-Désolé monsieur mais je tiens à préciser que la directrice voulait la voir pour son oncle c'était assez urgent apparemment.

Je la regarde surprise.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle me chante celle là ?

Je ne lui ai jamais parlé et elle me prend ma défense ?

-De quoi je me mêle Parker ?! Quand on vous aura sonné je vous le ferez savoir, bon Mizuno à votre place et que je ne vous entende plus.

Je m'avance dans les rangées et à la hauteur de Parker, je lui fais un signe de tête de reconnaissance.

Passer près d'elle, de bute contre quelque chose et m'étale de tout mon long part terre.

Aussitôt un cri aigu perça mes tympans :

-Aie j'ai mal !

Je me relève et constate que j'ai trébuché contre la jambe de Parker et que tout le monde la regarder.

Une fille se lève assez énervé :

-Monsieur ! Louny à écraser la jambe de Lilas ! Celle qui justement s'est fait opérer il y a quelque jour.

Lilas hurla et pleura tandis que tout le monde se leva.

-Miss Salvator, amener votre ami à l'infirmerie sur le champ. Mizuno ! Vous arrivez en retard et vous avez le culot d'écraser la jambe de votre ami qui vous a défendu ! Chez la directrice ! Exécution !

Je n'eu pas le temps de protester que je sorti et je vis avant de fermer la porte, les mots silencieux prononcer par Lilas :

-Ce n'est pas fini trainé.

Et je vis le sourire de toutes les filles se faire diabolique en fermant la porte.

Je crois que je n'ai pas fini d'en manger plein la poire….

POV Seth

La pause de midi sonna et je pris notre table à nous.

Quelques minutes après, je vis Leah.

Près de ma table, je la pris par le bras et la force à s'asseoir :

-T'était où toi ?!

-Qu'est-ce que sa peut te faire ?

- Figure-toi que Louny à des problèmes !

Elle fit la grimace :

-Et alors, elle en a toujours il me semble.

-Ouai ba est-ce qu'elle a eu des problèmes du genre Angelina ?

Elle releva la tête tous ennuis envolés de son visage à la place, celui-ci était alarmé :

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Elle n'est pas idiote au point de provoquer Angelina ?!

-Je sais, je me suis renseigner sur la rumeur, on dit que Louny flirt avec les gars de la bande à Sam, quelqu'un aurait vu Louny en leur compagnie et une fille aurait entendu une conversation qui tournerait sur Sam et Louny. Les lycéennes n'ont pas vraiment apprécié qu'une simple collégienne arrive là ou elles ne peuvent aller et qu'on touche à leurs stars masculines de leur lycée.

Leah blanchit d'un coup :

-Louny est avec Sam ?

-C'est une rumeur ! Ne te laisse pas berné par cette connerie !

Mais elle ne semble pas enregistrer :

-Elle flirt avec eux alors qu'elle est censé les détestés, elle sort avec Sam et elle ne me m'a rien dit. Je ne pensais pas que ma phrase en l'air aurait eue de telles proportionnalités mais apparemment s'est la réalité.

Je la regarde exorbité :

-Tu as dit quoi ? Tu as dit quoi sur Louny ?

-J'ai juste lancé un truc pour clouer le bec à cette pimbéche de collégienne.

-Apparemment c'est vite remonté chez la reine du Lycée. dit quelqu'un.

On se retourne vers Louny surprit.

C'est alors que je vis son état lamentable.

Elle avait des taches marron et quelque reste de terre sur son haut malheureusement blanc et elle était trempe de la tête au pied.

Elle s'assit entre nous en soupirant :

-Je te le jure sur la tête de ma famille, celle de mon sang, que je ne suis avec aucun de ces garçons et surtout pas avec Sam. Ils me collent vrai, je traine avec eux car je m'ennuie vrai. Mais je ne suis avec personne. Sa te va ou tu veux que je me grave la promesse sur la peau ?

Leah ne put que lui sourire pour se faire pardonner.

La famille de Louny est vraiment sacré, son vœu le plus cher au monde est de la retrouver un jour, ou alors une de leur tombe ce qui lui permettrait de ce recueillir et de ce sentir un peu moins seul comme si elle était un coli tombé du ciel sans attache familiale.

Elle ne mentirait jamais sur ce point là, c'est trop sacré.

Et puis la promesse au sang, elle la déjà fait, une banale histoire sur le faite que jamais elle ne nous trahira et il y a une histoire sur laquelle ou elle avait juré que ce n'était pas elle qui avait mit le carnage dans une classe en lâchant un loir.

La directrice avait faillit mourir d'une crise cardiaque quand elle se mit à graver sa promesse sur le bras à l'aide d'un compas.

Les lettres sont aujourd'hui encore visibles.

Puis vint la fin de la pause et Louny nous dit à demain, vu qu'on ne se voit jamais le soir.

Les jours de cours, on la voie le matin puis le midi mais des fois le soir quand on manger avec elle.

Son sourire rayonnait et on pouvait certifier qu'Angelina n'aboutira à rien en la menaçant et qu'elle s'en lassera.

C'était une douce illusion car le massacre vint après quelques jours…

Durant les jours qui suivent, Louny rayonnait en racontant en riant les menaces par papier, les couteaux sur les photos, les insultes dans son cahier, ses vêtements de sport déchirer.

Leah est allé voir Angelina pour dire que c'était qu'une blague mais sa n'avais pas l'air d'atténuer la colère de la blonde.

Surtout quand un jour, Sam et toute la bande sont venu après les cours nous emmener nous promener et que Louny à proposait le repas, Quill et Embry lui on fait la bise et Paul l'avait fait tournoyer en hurlant qu'il allait l'épouser.

Il s'est prit un de ses coup de poing de Sam qui nous laissa Leah et moi pantois.

Le massacre commença dès le lendemain…..

Durant deux jours, Louny semblait avoir remarqué que les méthodes changeaient.

Pas de menaces ni de petit tour de gamine mais un véritable enfer.

Un midi, elle est venue avec la lèvre coupée.

Le suivant, elle s'est retrouvée avec des cheveux coupé à la garçonne.

Chaque jours, il lui arrivé une tuile et au moment ou on voulait en parlé, elle nous servit un regard noir.

Ce regard nous pétrifier, on aurait dit celui d'une bête dangereuse en cage.

Chaque jour elle perdit son sourire et son regard s'assombrit.

En nous voyant, elle se força à sourire en disant que tout va bien en essayant de s'en convaincre elle-même.

Puis vint un jour ou elle clopinait et elle refuser de se mettre droite contre le siège.

Ou elle ne le pouvait pas tout simplement….

Ses doigts trembler constamment et elle porter de plus en plus des vêtements amples qui cacher tout son corps excepter son visage qui ne reçut rien d'alarmant.

Les jours suivants, des photos compromettantes circulées dans le collège.

Une qui a été prise dans la cour tandis qu'elle semblait longer les murs en serviette de bain.

Une autre ou c'était un montage ou on la vit faire un sourire aguicheur avec un vieil homme qui loucher sur son décolleter.

Leah et moi se rongeons le sang tout les jours, Louny refuser notre aide et nos tentative de l'emmener chez la directrice et ne pouvions rien faire.

Un jour tandis qu'elle allait vers nous, elle s'écroula en plein milieu du réfectoire.

On se jette sur elle et elle nous murmura :

-J'ai apparemment atteint ma limite, mon corps ne suis plus. Je veux rentrer à la maison, j'ai apparemment perdu contre cette peste, elle me la prit et je n'ai pas gagné le pari pour le reprendre.

-Quel pari ? demandai-je.

**-Chapitre 6 the end-**

**Désolé du retard vraiment, je crois que je vais changer mes parutions, ce sera le mardi ou le mercredi.**

**Voilà la suite et je vous remercie pour m'avoir suivit durant tout le mois de janvier 2013.**

**1,205 Views**** et ****556 Visiteurs !**

**Sa me touche beaucoup et je tiens à remercier surtout la France avec 926 views et 422 visiteurs, presque 1000, dommage.**

**Le Canada avec 148 views et 62 visiteurs.**

**La Belgique avec 75 views et 37 visiteurs.**

**L'United States avec 28 views et 12 visiteurs.**

**L'United Kingdom avec 17 views et 16 visiteurs.**

**La Nouvelle Californie avec 7 views et 3 visiteurs.**

**Le Switzerland avec 2 views et son unique visiteur.**

**La Taiwan avec son unique view et visiteur.**

**La Colombie avec son unique view et visiteur.**

**La Tunisie avec son unique view et visiteur.**

**Le Portugal avec son unique view et visiteur.**

**Voilà ce qu'il y a affiché dans mes pages, je vous remercie beaucoup et j'espère en avoir plus au mois de Février, je travaillerais dure promit !**

**Je remercie l ange de twilight pour sa review : ****et oui je suis sadique ! Bienvenue chez Brivela ! Exact, c'est mieux quand Bella est rebelle, j'y pense et j'écris, la suite la voici ! Bonne lecture !**

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour voir la suite et n'oublier pas de glisser une review lors de votre passage, c'est cool et sa me permet de continuer !**

**Bye !**

**PS : J'ai découvert en cherchant des prénoms pour mes perso que Brivela, mon nom d'auteur qui a été inventé par moi sur le coup est en faite un prénom breton, je suis plutôt surprise car je pensais prendre un prénom qui n'existe pas sur internet comme le mien… C'était un nom que j'avais trouvé en mélangeant vaillante, battante et brillante pour un jeu de rpg…. Tempi, faut que je fasse plus attention !**

**See you soon !**


End file.
